Rise of the Supreme King & Dark Knight
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: It's the third year at Duel Academy for Dai and Jaden. Join them as they fall in love and have to save the world...from themselves? Genderbending and crossovers. I own nothing but the plot idea and my ocs.
1. We're back!

_Hey, guys, it's Dai!_

_I'm reporting on what's happened on the second year of Duel Academy._

_Nothing important really happened._

_Jaden, Syrus and I met this bully/Ra Yellow student named Tyranno Haselberry who was dueling other kids with the same old routine, but then when he met and dueled Ju-chan, my cousin inspired him to become a better person, so he became a tag along just like Sy used to be._

_It's kind of cute since Haselberry calls Jaden Sarge and me Captain._

_He only call me that because when he had his little gang, their cheering for Haselberry was annoying me, so I pushed all of the boys into the lake._

_What?_

_Yelling at them to shut up didn't work, so I had to take drastic measures._

_We also met this guy called Aster Phoenix who used to work for this evil Society of Light that was trying to take over the world again, only Jaden, Bastion, Syrus and I didn't have our digimon with us this time._

_Once again, Jaden saved the day and Aster wound up becoming a new Digidestind and got a Lunamon for his partner._

_She is such an annoying, loud mouthed little…she's just awful and she has a psycho fan girl crush on V-Mon, which freaked him out with her open flirting._

_Oh, yeah and as for Zane…_

_He dueled Aster and lost, after that he just kept losing so he started getting involved in these underground duels that use these shock collars on the duellist and made them turn cold and cruel._

_Zane said he wasn't evil or anything like that, he only craved power._

_There was no good or evil to him anymore._

_I can't believe I used to have a semi-crush on that guy two years ago or that Ranamon and Kazemon thought he was cute._

_Syrus has also become a more confident duellist and is getting way better; in fact he's now in Ra Yellow._

_Jaden and I were promoted to Obelisk, but we both turned the promotions down._

_Slifer was our home and the colors of our dorms meant nothing to us._

_Regardless of our dorms, we're the mother flipping King and Queen of D.A.I. and no one can say otherwise._

_Oh and remember how I said that Ken would be joining our academy, well…I banned the Digidestinds to come to the island since I know for sure some other freak with a villain complex will be trying to destroy the world again using Duel Monsters, so to protect my friends and their digimon partners, I decided to keep them away._

_Izzy is working as a scientist for Kaiba Corp though and he is in love with it._

_As soon as he walked into the lab he was given to work in, the sight of all of the equipment and the super computer, had nearly made him pass out in pure bliss._

_Ken, Willis, Bastion and Yolei were no better when they first saw the lab._

_So, anyway, it's the third year at Duel Academy Island now and I'm praying for a normal year because if we have to freaking save the world again, I'm gonna lose it._

_My tolerance level has gotten worst ever since I first dealt with the Shadow Games and fighting evil duellist and that stupid Society of Light that turned our friends evil._

_No, really, I'm serious._

_My temper has sky rocketed up to space._

_Speaking of which, Jaden has a new deck of Neo Spacian cards that he once made up when he was a kid._

_He placed them in a satellite to be sent into space for a contest that he won._

_The energy from space turned them into real Duel Monsters and he used them to save the world for his second time._

_If this keeps us, we're going to be even._

_Oh, before I forget, last year Sheppard retired and gave his seat as Chancellor to Crowler so he isn't our teacher anymore._

_He also has a short, balding French man as his sidekick named Bonapart._

_He often likes to say bad things about some of the students in his native tongue because he doesn't think anyone will understand him, but when Jaden and I spoke to him in perfect French, he freaked out._

_Oh and when our digimon came in for a visit, he had a major spaz attack._

_Think of Mr. Crocker from the 'Fairy Odd parents' when he talks about fairies._

_That's how Bonapart acted when he first saw our digimon and then he passed out._

_Who would've thought Crowler was the normal one?_

Dai stood up on the roof top of the Slifer Red dorm dressed in the standard jacket, red shorts, black spaghetti strapped shirt, her Crest of Miracles tied on her neck while the Eye of Horus necklace had been converted into a bracelet that she wore on her left wrist and finally boots that were like the ones the Obelisk girls wore, only red.

Her hair was out of it's usual ponytail and was flowing down to her the top of her shoulder blades.

V-Mon was standing beside her with a smile on his face as they watched the new students running around, each looking excited and scared.

"We should go greet them." He said.

The Slifer Queen smiled at her partner and nodded as Jaden came up with Renamon to join her.

The Slifer King was wearing his normal jacket with a black t-shirt under it, dark wash jeans and his red and black shoes, his Crest dangling around his neck along with a Duel Monster card shaped locket that held a picture of him, his mother, father, uncle Mokuba and Vixiemon when they went for their latest family portrait that summer.

Jaden had been learning the ropes of the family business so he could take over one day while also being the King of Games for his generation.

"Hey." Jaden greeted as he stood beside her.

"You know, the others are probably looking for you two by now." Renamon commented with her arms crossed.

"We might as well go down there now and show off the digimon. After all, there might be some other Digidestinds down there." Dai said.

"Sounds good to me." Jaden nodded.

The cousins and their digimon then turned and walked down off the roof, the new students watching the Slifer Royalty walk with such confidence and kindness that radiated off of them that it took the Freshmen's breaths away.

The King and Queen were also greeted by the students they knew for a few years now (Demetri, Briar and Beauregard since Harrington and Damon graduated) with respect.

When the Ra and Obelisk Freshmen tried to pick a fight with the third year Slifers, they duelled them and showed them that they were the King and Queen of the school, many of the Slifer Freshmen in awe of them and flocked them in amazement, asking many questions.

Needless to say, the Freshmen were taught to not be so prejudice of people based on the colors they wear, but how well they came get their game on.

The cousins finally met up with Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Chazz, Haselberry, Bastion, Kotemon and Syrus.

"Hey guys." Jaden greeted.

"It's been a while." Dai said.

"Dai!" Jasmine and Mindy giggled as they tackled the girl into a hug, the Obelisk Queen waiting for her turn to hug the girl.

"You guys are late again." The Raven Slifer said with his arms crossed.

"Aw, I think he missed you guys." V-Mon teased making everyone laugh at Chazz's expanse.

"Let's go check out the new changes to the dueling stage." Jaden said as he ran off.

Everyone chased after him, the group being greeted by all of the students they knew and the new ones who heard of them.

So far, the year seemed to be going fine, but that could quickly end in the blink of an eye.

The Legendary Warriors were hovering over the school with Neos, all 12 looking concerned.

"_This is it."_ Agunimon said.

"_The prophecy will take place this year."_ Lowemon said.

"_I can feel it and it's making me sick."_ Lobomon said clenching his fists.

"_Judai and Daisuke are strong. Whatever this prophecy means, they will overcome it and be fine, possibly even better than ever."_ Neos said as he looked out over the island.

Duskmon gave him an accusing look.

He had his suspicions that the new Elemental Hero knew exactly what the prophecy meant and what was going to happen to the children of Darkness and Miracles.

But the Warrior of Tainted Darkness kept quiet about this, knowing that Neos wouldn't do anything to harm the cousins.

If something was going to kill or harm them, Neos would warn the Warriors and digimon.

Right now he just had to believe that things would go well and that when the prophecy of 'Darkness will reign supreme for the King and Knight. End the terror of the evil Light' that Dai and Jaden will be ready for it and be able to defeat it with ease.

"_We'll just have to be really careful."_ Beetlemon said.

"_Oh, this is getting' on my nerves! I'm startin' to break out 'cause of this. I know I am."_ Ranamon whined pitifully as she gazed into the mirror on Mercurymon's right arm.

Kazemon whimpered as she looked down to where the group of friends were laughing and enjoying themselves.

"_We should stop being so worried. Dai will get suspicious and yell at us for keeping secrets from her."_ Kumamon said with a smile.

"_Yeah, we need to act like nothing wrong."_ Grumblemon said.

"_Exactly. This is a very important year for them so let's not spoil it."_ Neos said.

"_We should just focus on having fun, right? No trouble. And keeping boys away from Dai."_ Arbormon said.

"_I think we need to allow thy Lady Daisuke to have some time to fall in love. She is of age." _Mercurymon smirked.

"_She's not going out with any guy!"_ Lobomon and Agunimon yelled as they got up in the Warrior of Metal's smug face.

Everyone laughed at that as they all returned to their Masters' decks to rest and wait for when they were needed.

That night, Dai and Jaden were back in their own rooms, relaxing as they thought back to all of the duels they had been through and the new friends they met.

Something told them that this year new things were going to happen, but they didn't know if they were good or bad.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Dai whispered as she cuddled up with V-Mon and Baby Dragon in her bed.

To be continued…


	2. A Jewel of a Duel: Trust vs Miracles

"_Dai…why won't you play with me?" a female voice asked._

_I was lost in a world that looked like my own, but the skies were filled with storm clouds and this huge eye opened up in the center of the sky._

_The ground was also all covered in sand as the school was far off away from me._

"_Dai, come play with me." The voice called._

"_Where are you? Who are you?" I asked as I walked forward._

"_You should know." The voice said._

_As I walked I found all of my friends, but they were in the form of statues._

_When I tried to go help them, they all turned to dust right in front of me._

_My eyes widened in worry and a bit of fear, but I tried to shake it off._

_I couldn't and wouldn't let this get to me._

"_Your friends don't deserve you. Stay with me. We can play forever." The voice said._

_I felt the warm breath of that person on my neck and threw my arm back to hit them, but they were gone._

_All that was there was the sound of sinister laughter._

"_GET AWAY!" I screamed._

Dai gasped as she woke up, her Crest glowing brightly.

She sat up in her bed and rubbed at her eyes to try and shake off the nightmare.

"Dai, what's the big deal? I was sleeping." V-Mon whined as he looked up with blurry eyes.

"Sorry, V. I'm just…gonna go shower before I go find Jay." She said.

Dai got her stuff ready then went into the shower, the cold spray helping to wake her up more.

"What's up with that freaky dream? I've been having it for three nights now." She said while she washed up.

After she was done, she got dressed and then went out to the roof where she knew Jaden and Renamon would be hanging out.

When she heard yelling, she quickly had V-Mon digivolve and the winged dragon took to the air, startling the Freshmen as XV-Mon flew to the roof top to find Jaden had just awoken from a nightmare.

"Ju-chan, are you OK?" Dai asked as she jumped off of her dragon.

"Yeah, I just had this weird dream. It was probably nothing." Jaden said with Winged Kuriboh hovering around him.

"It can't be nothing if it frightened you that badly." Renamon said.

Kuriboh and Baby Dragon then both started cooing about something.

"What's up, bro?" Jaden asked.

The group then looked over to see a spirit of a purple cat like creature with jewels on its body.

It ran over to them with a curious look.

"Talk about a strange day." Jaden said.

"You're telling me. Still, she's a real pretty girl, huh?" Dai asked as she looked at the new Duel Monster Spirit as it seemed to be talking to Kuriboh and Baby Dragon.

"There ya are, Ruby." A male's voice with a Southern twang called.

The sprit or Ruby as she was called turned off with a smile and ran over to a 17 year old boy with teal hair and jade eyes who had on an Obelisk Blue vest.

Something that really caught their attention was that he had a Crest around his neck that was the same color of his hair with a diamond shape that had a five pointed star written on it and he had a feline digimon that looked like a calico version of Gatomon with hazel eyes.

"I told ya to stay put." The southern boy said as Ruby sat on his shoulders.

"She never listens." The cat digimon said with a slight our just like how Gatomon speaks.

"Dude, is that a monster spirit and a digimon or am I still dreaming?" Jaden asked as he stood up.

"This here's my pal Ruby Carbuncle and my partner Mikemon." The boy said.

"Ruby who?" Jaden asked.

"No, Ruby Carbuncle." The boy smiled as his spirit cooed.

"Hold on. That means you can…" Jaden trailed off.

"Yep. I assume you both can too." The boy said as Kuriboh and Baby Dragon **(MV- I'm gonna call him BD from now on) **both cooed.

"This must make you two the infamous Jaden Yuki and Daisuke Motomiya." The boy said.

"In the flesh. So how long have you been able to see spirits?" Jaden asked.

"And how long have you been a Digidestind?" Dai asked.

"Since I was born, I think. And from what I hear, it the same for you. As for the Digidestind thing, I got Mikemon when I was 12 and my Crest of Trust a few years ago by a man named Gennai." The boy said.

Dai bit her lip as she looked this guy over.

He seemed so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we've never seen you here before." Renamon said cutting into the conversation.

"Are you a transfer or something?" XV-Mon asked.

"You can say that." The boy said.

"Awesome. Well, let me be the first to say welcome." Jaden smiled as he held out his hand to the Southerner.

"That's mighty kind of ya." The boy said as he accepted the hand.

The two boys stared at each other for a bit as they held hands.

"That's strange. Have we met before?" the child of Darkness asked.

"I don't know. But it sure feels like it." the boy said.

His eyes then drifted over to the child of Miracles, her chocolate eyes seeming so familiar to him.

And the hair…

He smiled at her when he figured it out.

He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Kuriboh and Ruby getting into a little scuffle.

"Aha! There ya are." Someone called.

The trio, their spirits and digimon all looked over to see that Hasleberry, the buff mocha skinned male with gray eyes and dino DNA from Ra had shown up with Syrus and Cupimon, the shorter boy dressed in an Obelisk Blue blazer.

"The rally's starting." Syrus said.

"Hey, wait. That's today?" Jaden asked.

"Rally? Oh, that. I forgot all about it." Dai said with a small blush as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"It's right now." Syrus called.

"So forward march." Haselberry said.

Since his father was a military officer, the Ra liked to use those military terms.

"Guess we gotta get. See ya around." Jaden said as he, Renamon and Kuriboh took off.

Dai climbed up on XV-Mon as BD sat on her shoulder.

"See ya around, blue boy." She called.

"And you too, puppy." He called back.

As the large dragon took to the air, Dai's eyes widened as she thought back to the name the child of Trust had called her.

Puppy.

Someone else had once called her that, but who was it?

**(At the rally…)**

Sheppard was back for the rally since he was the superintendent of the school and he was up on stage with Crowler, Bonapart and some other teachers from the school.

"All right, settle down. As you know, it's the start of a brand new year. Does anyone remember their summer break, cause I don't." Sheppard said.

"But I digress. With every new year-"

"Hey Princeton, this section is for the red barracs." Haselberry said when he spotted the black dressed boy sitting behind him and next to Dai and V-Mon.

"Oh, yeah? Then what're you doing here, Huckelberry, because last I checked you were a Ra Yellow-belly. So what gives you the right to sit here?" Chazz asked.

"For one, people actually like me." Haselberry smiled making the duo of Miracles bit their lips to not laugh.

"Attention, reciting the academy pledge is our Freshmen represenitive Blair Flannigan." Bonapart said.

Dai smiled as she watched her young kohai walk out onto the stage while Chazz tensed up next to her.

"Not this freak." He said making Dai smack him.

"No bad mouthing my B-chan." She warned.

"Is that why you came back, Chazz? To be with your girlfriend?" Haselberry teased.

"As if. She was the one who liked me." Chazz said.

"Poor naïve Freshman." Haselberry said as they clapped for the Slifer Princess.

"We the students of Duel Academy do solemnly promise to abide by the academy regulations. To resolve all conflicts by dueling. To show respect for our Professors and our fellow peers…unless they plan to take over the world." Blair said.

She then started to walk away and turned her head to look over to where Jaden was and sent him a wink.

He flinched while Alexis frowned as she saw this, Cupimon and Syrus shrinking way from the angered blonde.

"So much for her crush on Chazz." Haselberry chuckled.

"Now then, as I said, with each new year comes modification and improvement. At Duel Academy we strive for perfection. So to keep each one of you at the top of your game, we've invited a few new students to join you. In fact, they represent the top students from each of our four academy worldwide branches." Sheppard said.

"Duel Academy has worldwide branches? Learn something new every day." Haselberry said.

"This rules. I gotta get my game on." Jaden smiled as Renamon shook her head in amusement.

"Time for introductions. Visiting us all the way from East Academy; Adrian Gecko." Sheppard said.

A boy with spiked up burgundy hair with gray eyes hidden behind glasses and big ears with studs in them walked up onto the stage.

He looked like a pompous, rich brat.

"And hailing from West Academy, please welcome Axel Brody." Sheppard continued.

A male that looked to be of African origins stepped out next with golden eyes and he had this bad vibe around him.

"Next joining us from our branch in the South, it's Jim Crocodile Cook." Sheppard said.

A boy dressed as a cowboy with black spikes hair and green eyes walked out, one of his eyes having some gauze wrapped around it.

In his hands was a live crocodile.

"Hi mates!" he laughed cheerfully as he ran over with the crocodile held above his head.

He seemed to be the fun loving type of guy.

"And last leading the pack at North Academy…it's Jesse Anderson." Sheppard said.

Everyone cheered as they waited for the last boy to arrive, but he didn't come out at all, which confused everyone.

"This is awkward." Crowler said.

"No, it's just plain rude." Bonapart said.

"Jesse? Jesse Anderson? No way. He's the kid with the Crystal Beast deck." Chazz said.

"Crystal what?" Jaden asked.

"Speak up, son. What do you know?" Haselberry asked.

"A couple of years ago, Pegasus created these cards. His corporation didn't release them. My family offered millions for them, but they refused to sell." Chazz said.

"Some cards choose their owners. My Warriors chose me when I went to visit Pegasus with my family when I was 10." Dai said as she rubbed her back where the marks of her Warriors were.

"I don't get it. What, were they made of gold?" Haselberry asked.

"RULE NUMBER 1! Never interrupt the Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue. The legend of the deck goes way back to the ancient Romans. Their Emperor, Julius Ceasar managed to gather 7 rare jewels from around the world. One from each place of poverty. But while they were being transported back to Rome, the ship was caught in a storm and the jewels were lost…until Pegasus found them. Then he took a fragment of each one and created seven new cards." Chazz explained.

"The Crystal Beast cards?" Haselberry asked.

"How'd you get so smart, Hastings? Yeah, the Crystal Beast cards. Then he gave them away to some tournament winner." Chazz said.

"So that means this Jesse kid was the winner, right?" Jaden asked.

"How sweet. I've gotta duel this guy." He cheered as he bumped a fist.

"Not if he don't show up." Haselberry said.

The sound of the doors opening made everyone look over to see that the Digidestind of Trust and Mikemon had shown up.

"Sorry folks, guess I got lost. This school's a lot bigger than ours." He said as he ruffled the back of his spiked up hair before he started running down.

"Hold on, I recognize that voice." Jaden said as he, Dai, Renamon and V-Mon all stood up to greet the teal haired boy.

"Hey, Jaden, Daisuke. I guess this is that pep rally thang." He said.

"Sorry we didn't show you around before." Dai apologized to him.

"Yeah, sorry. By the way, I was wondering. Have you seen a guy named Jesse?" Jaden asked.

The boy and Mikemon seemed to have smiled bigger at that question.

"Yeah, sure did." The boy said.

"What? You've seen him? Where is he?" Sheppard asked.

The boy gave a bashful smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Y'all are lookin' at him. I'm Jesse." He said shocking everyone.

"He has a bad habit of forgetting to introduce himself to people." Mikemon said.

"Sorry, I was so excited to meet you two; I guess I just plum forgot." Jesse said to the cousins.

"We get that a lot." Jaden said as Dai laughed.

Jesse then met the girl's eye and gave her a wink before he ran down to where the other boys were lined up waiting.

Dai was blushing at that and was silently berating herself for letting a boy she had just met get to her like that.

Ranamon and Kazemon were holding hands as they silently squealed over the fact that their Master may have finally met someone.

"Let's start over again shall we?" Sheppard asked.

"Joining our school from North Academy; Jesse Anderson." Sheppard said making the crowd clap for the Southerner as he waved with both arms to everyone.

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time, pal." Adrian said to him, startling the teal haired boy while Mikemon hissed.

"Just kidding." The rich brat said making Jesse laugh nervously.

"G'day. The name's Jim Cook and this is Shirley." The Aussie said as he shook hands with Jesse, who took notice of the live crocodile on the black haired male's back.

He then yelped as the crocodile gave a low grumbling growl.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Crowler begged Bonapart.

"I can't." the Frenchman said.

Just then, a tanned skinned man with dark hair that was long and was shaped into a single spike in the front of his head walked over with a stern look, startling the two teachers.

"Oh, yes. And last but not least, I'd like you to meet our visiting Professor from West Academy, say hello to Professor Thelonius Viper." Sheppard said.

Dai was glaring down at the tall, buff man dressed in the purple suit as he walked up.

There was something about him that she just didn't trust at all.

"It's an honor." Viper said with a nod of his head.

"For those of you who heard my methods are strict, you're right. However, that being said, I've always felt there is a method to my madness. You see, I believe action speaks louder than words. So why don't we skip over the pleasantries and get down to business?" Viper said as he addressed the students.

"Gee, he seems like a barrel of laughs." Jaden commented dryly.

"Now then, why don't we kick off the year by holding an exhibition match right now." Viper said stunning Sheppard at the sudden announcement.

"Were you aware of this?" Bonapart asked as the crowd murmured.

"Please, I'm always the last to know." Crowler said.

"Simmer down so I can choose the competitors." The cruel man said.

It was more like victims.

This man was not kind and he had a terrible aura coming off of him that screamed DANGER!

"Jesse Anderson and his opponent will be…Duel Academy's top student." Viper said.

"I accept." Chazz said as he stood up.

"Daisuke Motomiya." The man said.

The girl looked up curiously at that while Chazz fell back to the floor in disbelief.

Dai was really sure that he would have chosen Jaden, but then again her grades were better than his and he hasn't beaten her in a duel yet.

She used to lose to her cousin a lot when they were kids, though.

"Ah, sweetness. First day of the year and you get to duel the guy with the legendary deck. This rocks." Jaden said.

"Hey, I'm the best, not her." Chazz said.

"You'll always be number 1 to me, Boss." Ojama Yellow said as he appeared.

"And you'll always be number 2 if you know what I mean!" Chazz yelled at the Duel Spirit who cried and his in Dai's arms.

"Do you always have to be such a jerk?" she asked.

Chazz huffed as he turned away with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Dai. This duel's gonna be a regular hoot." Jesse called up to the girl.

The duo of Miracles walked down to the arena, Mikemon smiling at V-Mon and he returned it.

"All right, students. Hold out your arms." Viper said.

Jesse and Dai did as they were and suddenly these white bangs were clasped onto them.

Chocolate eyes narrowed at them like she was staring at a snake that coiled around her.

"What are these?" she demanded.

"Why don't we just say they're a little welcome gift?" Viper said as he felt amused by the harsh glare he was getting from the mahogany haired girl.

"Students, the exhibition duel will begin in one hour and not a minute later." The man said as he dismissed the crowd.

**(Later on…)**

"Get this thing off of me right now." Dai said as she held her wrist out to Mercurymon.

"_Of course, Lady Daisuke." _He said as he simply touched the metal band and it shattered.

"_Why you no like present? What wrong with it?"_ Grumblemon asked.

"Because I don't trust that man. There's just something about him that makes my skin crawl like when we faced MaloMyotismon. I refuse to wear it or even trust that man for a second." Dai said as she rubbed her wrist.

"_He is a shady man. He's got that no good feel 'bout him, right?"_ Arbormon asked.

"_Indeed. You were wise to trust your instincts."_ Duskmon said.

**(An hour later…)**

Jesse and Dai were facing each other in the duel now, both readying their duel disks and decks as V-Mon and Mikemon stood at their partners' sides.

"Ready?" the child of Miracles asked.

"You bet." The child of Trust said.

"Game on!" they called as they drew five cards into their hands.

"Visitor's first. Here goes. I play this little guy." Jesse said as an old tortoise that had emeralds on his shell appeared, but he was hiding in it.

"Crystal Beast; Emerald Turtle." He said.

"Wow, you really do have jewels in your deck." Dai said.

"_Jesse, why's everyone staring at me like that?" _Emerald asked.

"This is the place I was tellin' you about. This here's Duel Academy." Jesse said.

"Oooh. It's a lot bigger than I thought. And you know I'm intimidated by large crowds." Emerald said.

"Why I got a little trick to calm ya down. When you look out at the crowd just picture 'em all in their underwear." Jesse said.

"Yeah, can you not do that to me, please?" Dai asked.

"I see your monsters talk to you during duels too." She said.

"Why of course. They're my best friends. No, they're my family." Jesse said.

"Believe me, I know that feeling." Dai smiled.

V-Mon and Mikemon looked between the two humans with knowing looks.

"I'll place this here Face Down and that's that." Jesse said.

"All right, then here I go. Come on out, Grumblemon: Warrior of Earth!" Dai called.

The gnome appeared with a teasing grin in place as he stared at the turtle, Digidestind and cat.

"_This be Crystal Boy? Me hope you be strong or this be boring."_ He taunted.

"Awesome. An honest to goodness Legendary Warriors. I heard that they used to be real live digimon and very powerful ones, too." Jesse said in awe.

"Grumble, go have fun." Dai said.

The Wariror of Earth snickered as he dove down into the ground and started digging away under it.

"You see, Grumblemon can destroy any monster that's either on the field or in your hand. I'm letting him choose which one to go after." Dai explained.

Jesse gasped as Grumblemon dove up from the ground behind him and snatched up one of his cards and slammed down this huge hammer he held down on it.

Dai cringed as she saw that it was poor sweet Ruby that suffered.

"Not my Ruby!" Jesse cired.

"Sadly he doesn't know when to be gentle. This is why I don't use you half the time." She scolded.

"_What? Me just did what need be done."_ Grumblemon said as he returned to his place.

V-Mon groaned in disbelief as he smacked his forehead.

"Next, I'll sacrifice Grumblemon to bring out Duskmon: the Warrior of Tainted Darkness to the field and then end my turn." Dai said.

Grumblemon did a raspberry at her as he left and dark, frightening shadows appeared around the field making the freshmen back away in fear.

The shadows soon cleared as Duskmon appeared, the eyes on his body looking all over the arena.

"That's one freaky dude." Jesse said.

"Look can be deceiving. He's really a sweetie." Dai said making Duskmon blush under his armour.

"Whatever ya say. I activate my Trigger Summon card. Since you just Special Summoned a monster I get to play one too. In fact, now we both get to summon a monster as long as it's level four or bellow." Jesse said.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to bite me in the rear?" Dai muttered.

"I summon Kumamon: the Warrior of Ice." She said.

"_So what did I miss?"_ he asked Duskmon.

"_Not much, but the new Digidestind is about to play another monster."_ The older Warrior said.

"And I play this; Crystal Beat Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse said as the bird with the dark blue gems on it's wings appeared.

"_Holy Toledo. Talk about a full house."_ Cobalt said.

"_We're in the big leagues now."_ Emerald said.

"Duskmon, go in for the attack on Emerald Turtle." Dai said.

Duskmon raised his dark red curved blades as he charged in and took out the turtle.

"Kumamon, you too." Dai said.

The bear chuckled as he skied in and used his Crystal Freeze on Cobalt before he rammed right into him, then skied back over to his Master with Duskmon.

"Due to my Warriors' special effect, when they take out one of your monsters, you lose 400 Life Points. Since you lost two monsters, you lose 800 Life Points." Dai explained as Jesse cried out as his Life Points suffered.

She gasped as she saw that there was an emerald and a cobalt gem in the place of the Beasts.

"What just happened?" V-Mon asked.

"_They should have been destroyed."_ Duskmon said.

"They were, but they have a special ability." Mikemon said.

"Of course." Dai, DUskmon, V-Mon and Kumamon sighed as the cat laughed in amusement at them.

"Get this. Instead of goin' to the Graveyard, they stay by turnin' into precious crystals." Jesse explained.

"Huh. Cool for you, sucks for me." Dai said.

"If you think they're cool now, just you wait. Crystal Beasts are full of surprises." The child of Trust smiled at the girl who returned it.

"Yeah, well so are my Warriors." The child of Miracles said as she returned the smile.

Jade met chocolate as a fire burned inside of them to rise up to the challenge to defeat the other person.

To be continued…


	3. A Jewel of a Duel: When we first met

As Dai looked out to the seats of the teachers, she grew suspicious to see that Viper wasn't there at all.

He was the one who decided to hold this match and yet he hadn't even shown up to see how it goes?

She knew that man was up to something and was glad she had gotten rid of that stupid metal cuff.

"If you liked my last two monsters, you'll love this. It's my Crystal Beast; Amethyst Cat." Jesse said.

The pink feline appeared with a gold collar that had an amethyst on it.

"_This one looks tasty. She'll make a purrfect snack."_ Amethyst said making her Master chuckle.

"Easy." He said.

"_I haven't had fresh meat in a cat's age."_ Amethyst snarled as she bared her fangs at the mahogany haired girl.

"Geez, she's a real wild cat." Dai commented as she met the pink cat's glare with a blank look.

"Oh, she's harmless, but this isn't. It's called Tempt to the Crystal and it gives me more bling than a buck. See, since I have three Crystal Beasts in play, once you draw, I get to invite one more to the party. Say howdy to my Crystal Beast; Topaz Tiger." Jesse said as he summoned his new Beast after Dai drew another card.

"Ready?" he asked his tiger that was a white tiger with saber teeth and a spike on his head while he had a topaz on each side of his neck.

"_Why don't you tell our friends' here about my special talent?"_ Topaz said.

"I almost forgot. Whenever my tiger attacks, his power increases by 400. Topaz, show her what we mean." Jesse said.

With a roar, Topaz pounced at the girl and took out the Warrior of Ice and some of her Life Points.

"No, Kumamon!" Dai cried as her bear was destroyed.

"_Let me sink my teeth in now."_ Amethyst said.

"You want a taste, huh? Well, once I cut your strength in half, you're allowed to take a bite right outta Daisuke. Have fun." Jesse said.

Amethyst went off at the girl, who glared at her as the cat went to scratch her in the face, but Dai raised her arm to block it so her face wasn't damaged.

The cat then jumped back over to her side of her field as Dai's Life Points dropped again.

"_I've only scratched the surface. She's a very strong one."_ Amethyst said.

"Patience, girl. You've done plenty for now. Take a cat nap." Jesse said.

"OK, now I'm annoyed." Dai said as she drew a card.

"Uh oh. You're gonna get it." V-Mon sang teasingly.

"We can take it." Mikemon said.

"I play Duskmon's middle brother, Lowemon: the Warrior of Darkness." Dai said as the other side of the Darkness appeared.

"But this has a special effect thanks to Duskmon. Since I have the two sides of Darkness out on the field, I can summon their baby brother…Lobomon: the Warrior of Light!"

Bright lights flashed over the field as Lobomon appeared, his armour shining majestically as his scarf blew in the wind.

"Whoa, I heard about him. This is so cool. I wish I could get his autograph." Jesse said in awe.

"_Don't worry, you will. But it won't be very pleasant."_ Lobomon said.

"_What should we do now?"_ Lowemon asked.

"_We can't destroy the Crystal Beasts. They just turn into gems instead of going to the Graveyard."_ Duskmon explained.

"_So we'll just have to take out the Life Points to end this."_ Lobomon said.

"Have I told you boys how much I love you now that you're not trying to kill each other?" Dai asked with a smile to her Warriors.

The trio blushed at that.

"Well, boys, go out for the attack." She said.

The three charged off at Jesse, each taking out his monsters and some of his Life Points.

The brothers all returned to their side of the field, all three smirking as they stood proudly in front of their Master.

"I play Crystal Value. If there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap card zone, I can and I sacrifice one, I can draw two new cards. Sorry, Turtle, but I'll bring ya back soon, old pal. Now to draw." Jesse said as Emerald went away.

"I summon Crystal Beast; Amber Mammoth." He said.

"How many Crystal Beasts are in your deck?" Dai asked as the mammoth appeared with an amber on his forehead.

"_I would love to pummel that little girl."_ Amber said in a German accent.

Jesse nodded.

"Go for it." he said.

Amber then charged at the three Warriors, going for Lobomon, but Duskmon quickly jumped in front of his youngest brother and took on the attack himself and was destroyed.

Dai sent a quick prayer of thanks to her Warrior, then looked over to see that Viper had finally come to watch the match.

As she caught him glaring down at her, she smirked and stuck her tongue out at him before she turned back to her duel.

"Oh, V-Mon!" a shrill voice called making the dragon freeze.

"Oh no." he whimpered.

The two Digidestinds and digimon looked up in the stands where their friends were to see that Aster had arrived with Lunamon.

The little bunny was acting all cutesy and sweet as she wink and blew kisses over to the dragon.

"Kill me. Kill me now." V-Mon groaned as Dai laughed nervously while Lobomon and Lowemon sweat dropped.

"Girlfriend of yours?" Mikemon asked as her hackles rose.

She did not like the sight of the other female digimon at all.

"Try stalker." V-Mon sighed.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of Digidestinds at this school. How cool. I was the only one back at North Academy." Jesse said.

"Seriously? Well, you won't be alone here." Dai said as she pulled out another card and smiled.

"But, this duel is done. I sacrifice Lowemon so that I can use the card Fusion Evolution on Lobomon. Say hello to the Fusioned Warrior of Light." She said.

Lowemon nodded to his younger brother as he went away and soon Lobomon was transformed as a bright light blinded everyone in the arena.

Mikemon looked on in amazement as she realized she would be seeing something that very few digimon have seen.

"BEOWOLFMON!"

The lights faded away to reveal the new monster.

"Now go for it, Beowolfmon. Take out the rest of his Life Points." Dai said.

"Yeah, I got a stalker to hide from." V-Mon said.

Beowolfmon smirked at that as he charged forward and his armour opened up, sending out his rockets of Cleansing Light that hit Amber and Jesse, destroying the mammoth and the rest of the child of Trust's Life Points, sending him on his rump.

"And that would be game." Dai said as V-Mon jumped up onto her back and hung on.

"Nice duel." Jesse said as he got up with a smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"You weren't too shabby yourself." Dai said as she walked over to give him a hand up.

He took it and was helped up onto his feet, both feeling a strange and pleasant vibe from the mere touch.

"Maybe we can duel again when my deck is complete." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"When, ya see, there's one more card to be created for my deck to be complete. It's called the Rainbow Dragon. Pegasus hasn't found the tablet for it yet, but when he does, then the card he makes will be mine." Jesse explained.

"Huh. Well, can't wait to see you when you have that dragon with you." Dai said.

"Hey folks! If anyone finds the tablet, let me know, OK, 'cause I plum need it." Jesse called out to the crowd with a small chuckle while Mikemon, V-Mon and Dai laughed.

The sound of clapping made the four turn to see Viper was walking over to them, the duo of Miracles openly glaring at the man.

"Excellent. A fitting start for the new semester. Now join me won't you." He said as the two duellists walked over to the man, still holding hands.

Dai took notice that the dark purple gem that was on Jesse's cuff had turned orange and her eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Your first lesson is complete." Viper said stunning everyone.

"As I explained to you before, I fancy myself a man of action. You learn by practising, so I'll be organizing mandatory duels every day and I suggest you comply, because from now on, I'll be monitoring your every move." He said as everyone gasped and started murmuring about this.

"You're my pupils now and to succeed you must duel." The man said as he laughed darkly.

The duo of Miracles walked off with the duo of Trust behind them as they went to meet up with their friends.

"Daisuke-sempai!" Blair called as she ran off to the Slifer Queen.

She laughed as the younger girl jumped into her arms while Jaden, Renamon, Alexis, Syrus, Haselberry, Aster, Lunamon, Cupimon and Chazz came over to them.

"Tight duel, bro." Jaden said as he high fived Jesse.

"Thanks." The teal haired male said.

"Daisuke-sempai, you were amazing out there." Blair gushed as Dai brushed some of the younger girl's pretty long hair back from her face.

"It was quite the duel, Captain." Haselberry said.

"I could've done better." Chazz scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Aster said.

V-Mon yelled as Lunamon tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug.

"V-Mon, did you miss me?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Help me." The dragon begged with watery eyes towards Renamon.

The fox was about to pick up the bunny, but was stopped by Mikemon who came in and punched Lunamon in the face and sent her flying into the silver haired male's arms.

"Stop acting like that. You're an insult to female digimon everywhere." The cat purred.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous of the way the bunny had been hugging the dragon like he was her property.

Lunamon glared at the new comer with her dark eyes on fire.

"You're going to regret that. Of course, what real lady fights?" she sneered.

Renamon, Mikemon and Dai all looked at the bunny with looks that could kill and she shrunk back into Aster's arms, the silver haired boy shaking his head at the trouble his partner had gotten herself into again.

"Oooh, it's about to be a girl fight." Cupimon giggled as he bounced on Syrus' head.

**(Later…)**

The group was back up on the roof top where Jaden had been and he was trading ides with and strategies with Jesse as they checked out his deck.

"See, all ya had to do was play this combo and you would've won." The child of Darkness said.

"Yeah, but this one is more fun. See, I just add that to this." Jesse said.

"Oh, yeah." Jaden nodded.

Mikemon and Renamon were sparring off twenty feet away from them, both outmaneuvering the other as they went.

"Hey, let's talk about your deck now." Jesse said.

"They're twins." Syrus said.

"Ain't that cute?" Haselberry asked.

"Two Jadens?" Chazz scoffed.

"Oh, well. I guess it could be worst, right? At least Chazz doesn't have a twin." Aster said as he walked off with Lunamon.

After a while, everyone started walking off to go back to their dorms while Dai went down by the lighthouse to enjoy the sunset as her Warriors all relaxed around the place.

That was when Jesse and Mikemon walked over, Ruby also running over to play with BD (Baby Dragon).

The two seemed to be giggling as they wrestled on the ground and Jesse stood next to Dai.

"Interestin' day, huh?" he asked.

"No kidding. By the way, I was wondering…" Dai trailed off as she looked at him.

"If we've met before?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Actually, I think we did. After all, it's hard to forget a gal with your eyes and hair. We were about 10 at the time. I was just walkin' around some town called Odaiba since my folks were visitin' friends. I saw this girl getting pinned against a wall of the elementary school by this guy and went to help her out." He said.

Dai gaped as she looked at him and finally realized where she had seen him before.

"You're the guy who helped me with Ken." She said.

"Yep. Guess I didn't give my name back then neither. Bad habits are hard to kill." He said.

"By the way, whatever happened to that Ken guy?" he asked.

"Oh, it turns out he's a Digidestind and he was turned bad by this evil digimon named Myotismon. Ken had the Crest of Kindness but it was being killed by the dark spore that Myotismon had one of his minions put in his neck when he was about 8 years old. When I got my third armour digi egg, the golden digi egg of Miracles, I was able to help him turn back to normal and he was heartbroken and hated himself for all of the terrible things he had done. What really snapped him out of it was when his partner Wormmon exploded into data. Thankfully, he was reborn in the Digital World. Ken's actually my best friend now and has helped me save the world from evil digimon about…three times." Dai explained.

"Wow, he went through a lot." Jesse said as he thought back to the jerk he had seen 7 years ago.

Mikemon and V-Mon watched them talk, both smiling at how close they seemed to be from the short amount of time they had been together.

Ruby and BD were chasing each other around with smiles on their faces as they went.

"_Well, isn't this a romantic setting?"_ Topaz asked as he and the other Crystal Beasts joined the Warriors.

"_I know. They're just so cute together." _Ranamon gushed.

"_You think they like each other?"_ Amber asked.

"_Oh, no doubt."_ Beetlemon said.

"_Ah, young love." _Emerald sighed.

"_Jesse's never really shown any interest in any girls before. She must be really special."_ Cobalt said.

"_That's our Dai-chan."_ Kazemon said.

"_She truly is a strong one, I'll give her that." _Amethyst purred.

"_Jesse also seems like a good fit for Dai as well."_ Lowemon said.

Lobomon and Agunimon were bubbling over in their protective streak for the girl they had grown to view as a sister.

Kazemon and Ranamon noticed this and sighed at how the two males were acting.

They really were like Matt and Tai.

The group all turned their attention over to their Masters.

"So, anyway, I've wondering. Why did you call me puppy?" Dai asked as she turned to the teal haired male.

"Because, the look you had one your face that day reminded me of one. Your eyes were all big and innocent an' sweet just like a puppy. I couldn't resist." Jesse laughed as he saw the mahogany haired girl was blushing.

"Oh, shut up. What about you, huh, cat lover?" she teased.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked.

"You're kidding right? You have like three felines in your deck and your partnered to a feline Beast type digimon." She said.

"I see your point. It's not like I chose them, though. They chose me." Jesse said.

"Believe me, I know that. My Warriors chose me too. They even marked me." Dai said.

"Marked ya?" the boy asked with a confused look.

Dai turned and lifted the back of her coat and shirt to reveal the 12 marks of the Legendary Warriors.

"Whoa. Are these like tattoos?" Jesse asked as he gently touched them sending a shiver up the girl's spine.

"I wish. These were way more painful to get. We bonded by them actually becoming a part of me." She explained as she pulled her shirt and jacket back into place.

"What was it like?" Jesse asked her.

"Like being set on fire, frozen, electrocuted and thrown into the deepest part of the ocean. All in all, it was mostly painful to have that amount of power filling your body." Dai explained.

"I didn't go through anythin' that bad. My Crystal Beasts just came ta me and chose me as their Master. We became a family after that." The child of Trust said.

"We became a family too. But all families have drama, especially since I have two troublemakers that love to prank people. I don't really stop them when they target jerks that are being cruel to others, though." The child of Miracles said.

"Really? So you pretty much let them do what they want?" Jesse asked.

"With limitations. I don't want them to go too crazy." Dai said.

They both smiled at each other before they looked out to the sun as it was almost all the way down and some stars were even up in the sky with the moon beginning to rise.

To be continued…


	4. Hanging with Axel: A Tale of 2 Angels

"Gee wilikers. Your campus card shop puts ours to shame." Jesse said.

He, Dai, Jaden, V-Mon, Mikemon and Renamon had all gone down to the card shop to meet Dorothy and pick up some new cards.

Jesse dumped the packets out of the bag and onto the floor.

"I've never seen so many Booster Packs in one place. What do ya say we crack 'em open?" the teal haired boy asked.

"I say the only thing better than opening new cards is dueling with them." Jaden said.

"Dude, check out this rare one." He said.

"Cool. Here's two more." Jesse said.

Dai was sitting on the bed as she pet both Mikemon and V-Mon, massaging their heads as she watched the boys get acquainted.

Ruby then appeared on her Master's shoulder.

"What's up?" Jesse asked.

Winged Kuriboh also appeared and so did BD, both looked distressed.

"What? Someone's out there?" Jaden asked.

"I bet cha it's that Viper freak. I don't trust him for a millisecond." Dai said as they all looked at the door.

They all got up and ran out of the child of Darkness' room to see a figure hidden in the shadows running off.

"Hey, get back here!" Jaden called as he ran after the figure.

Dai and Jesse followed after him as their digimon ran at their sides.

They followed the figure into the woods.

"He can't be too far." Jaden said.

The group stopped when they saw Axel was near a cliff watching them as they were running.

"Hey, buddy. You see anyone suspicious run by?" Jaden asked.

When Axel said nothing but just glared at them, the group of six walked over to him.

"You're a man of few words." The child of Darkness said.

"I'd lay off the jokes, Jay." Jesse said as he looked over the buff male with caution.

"Axel Brody is a pretty serious guy. Rumour has it he trains for duels by putting himself in danger, then trying to escape." He said.

"Oh." Jaden said.

"Someone forgot to tell him it's a game. He seems to think if your life's not at risk, then you're not dueling with everything ya got." Jesse said.

"Wow, this guy's pretty hard core. I oughta give that a shot." Jaden said, only to get placed in a headlock.

"Do it and I swear you'll regret it. I don't need your father getting all winey about you getting yourself killed." Dai said as her cousin struggled to get lose.

"This isn't child's play, son." Axel said as Dai let her cousin go.

"What's that supposed to mean? I happen to enjoy child's play." Jaden said making Jesse smile nervously as he pat him on the shoulder.

"He didn't mean it that way. It's all good. Right, Axel?" the child of Trust asked.

Axel kept quiet as he turned and walked off to the tree where Jaden and Dai had freed Wheeler the monkey from those scientists and told Mindy and Jasmine about them being Digidestinds at two years ago.

"Isn't he a fun guy?" Dai commented.

"Be careful, Dai. I also hear tell that Axel was Professor Viper's protégé. So something tells me we shouldn't mess with him." Jesse said.

Dai chuckled as she turned to face him.

"Aw, that's so cute. You think I'm not gonna mess with some jerk who needs to get over themselves." She cooed.

Jesse's cheeks burned in a light blush at her.

Renamon shook her head as Jaden and V-Mon laughed.

"I'm starting to like this girl." Mikemon purred.

"Hey, what's a protégé, a car?" Jaden asked making Jesse and Mikemon sweat drop while V-Mon and Dai laughed.

**(The next day…)**

There was another small assembly being held by Viper in the auditorium.

"Settle down. Professor Viper has an announcement to make." Sheppard said.

"I don't repeat myself, so listen up. Feast your eyes on my newest invention." Viper said.

He then raised a metal cuff he had given to Jesse and Dai yesterday up for everyone to see, said girl narrowing her chocolate eyes in accusation at it.

"The bio-band and starting now, you're all going to be required to wear one. Is that understood?" the man asked.

"But what do those things actually do?" Jaden asked as Jesse rose his wrist up with the band still on.

"Beasts me." The boy said.

"Over the next few weeks you'll take part in a series of survival duels. You will all begin with the same ranking, regardless of your dorm color or grade level." Viper said.

"What's the point of that? This oversized arangatang is ruining everything." Crowler complained.

"Oui, oui. And we're capable doing that ourselves." Bonapart said.

Viper then glared at the two men out of the corner of his eye.

"Anyway, back to my bio-band system. These devices systematically gather and transmit data about your dueling ability to a social computer that then measures your energy, evaluates your decisions and gages your overall fighting spirit." The man said.

"I don't know what he said, but it sounds cool." Jaden said.

"Once the evaluation is complete, each of you will be given a score and failure will not be tolerated. They say you're the best of the best. They call you people the elite, now prove it." Viper said.

"Monsieur, but what if this machine determines the student's spirit is too weak?" Bonapart asked.

"Simple. A dorm demotion and should one receive a second low score, then next step is expulsion." Viper said.

Everyone then gasped and turned to each other in shock and horror.

"Excuse me, I have a question." Dai said as she stepped forward.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jesse asked.

"Because you should." Chazz commented.

"Oh, I can't listen to this." Syrus whined as he covered his ears and Cupimon sat on his shoulder.

Viper looked down at the girl as she walked forward with confidence and courage in every stride, not once wavering as she met his eyes.

If she wasn't so defiant, he had a feeling she would be his best pupil.

"Yes, what is it, Miss Motomiya?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering what would happen if some of us refuse to wear your bio-bands. Would we be given detention, get demoted, kicked out? Just what would happen?" she asked.

The freshmen were stunned by how the girl was able to talk like that to the frightening man without backing down, while the second and third years all were used to this type of behaviour.

"She's got spunk, eh?" Jim asked with an amused grin.

"That or she's stupid." Adrian said.

"Unless you got a death wish, I wouldn't say that around her." Demetri said as he, Briar and Beauregard stood behind the visiting students.

"Death wish?" Adrian asked.

"She's actually a very kind person, but she has a very bad temper when someone messes with her." Briar said.

"Especially her friends and family." Beauregard said.

Jim smiled as Shirley growled in interest as they watched the girl as Viper looked down at her.

"You've already proven that your spirit is strong, therefor I will observe your duels myself if you are refusing to wear my bio-bands." Viper said.

"That's fine with me. Just make sure I don't get paired off with a crybaby." Dai said with a mocking smile.

Her friends all groaned and hung their heads at this.

Never get her started on anything.

It was obvious that she had it in for Viper the second she saw him and it was in her nature to be defiant to those she sensed were a danger to her friends.

"Trust me; I wouldn't dare think of it." Viper smirked.

Crowler and Bonapart were cheering on the Slifer Queen for being such a troublemaker silently.

They didn't like the man or the way he was taking over, so having the leader of the Digidestinds who has been in many battles and survived them was their best hope at having him put in his place.

"Go back to your dorms and wait for further instructions." Viper ordered.

The students all went off to continue their day after they were told that the survival duels would start after fifth period and Dai would have to meet with Viper so he could watch her duel someone.

The girl was walking around the academy when she saw Syrus and Cupimon running over to her.

"Sy, what's up?" she asked when she saw tears in his eyes.

"Dai!" he cried as he threw himself into her arms.

"What happened?" Flamedramon asked as Cupimon sat on his head.

"Jay and Sy got into an argument." The angel said.

"Huh? Why?" Dai asked as she pat her younger brother figure's head.

"He doesn't care about the fact that we could get expelled. Viper is a bad man, I know he is." The child of Loyalty said.

"Aw, Sy, you're totally right. Why else would I act like a total brat to that guy?" Dai asked as she held him.

He looked up at her with hopeful silver eyes.

"R-Really?" he asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. I know he's a bad guy and he needs to be taught a lesson. Just leave it to me." She said with a comforting smile.

Syrus smiled back at her, knowing that he had made the right choice by running off to find his leader/ big sister figure.

Their digimon sighed in relief that things were better, so they all then went off to their classes.

When the time came for the survival duels, Dai had met up with Viper when she was supposed to with her dragon at her side.

She duelled an Obelisk third year she had seen around and easily beat him with only two turns.

He was demoted to Ra Yellow and Dai was free to leave.

As she was walking by the card shack, Jesse and Mikemon appeared to see them.

"Hey, Dai. So how was your duel?" the boy asked.

"Too easy." She said.

"Talk about boring." Mikemon said as she jumped up into Flamedramon's arms.

He was happy to carry the cat if she wanted to be carried around.

"So where were you guys going?' the dragon asked.

"We were just comin' to ask if you two wanted to join us for supper." Jesse said with a small blush.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Dai smiled.

"Great." He said as he held out his arm.

She took it and let him walk her back to the Obelisk dorms, their digimon following behind them.

The four had spoken to each other and gotten to know each other better and were mostly being spied on by Mindy and Jasmine.

They were both excited that Dai seemed to finally be taking notice of a boy, but they were then shooed off by Alexis and scolded for spying.

As Alexis walked off to go to her dorm, she was stopped by a man dressed in a white robe who was holding a digivice and pendant in his hands while he had a basket with a pink digi egg that had gold stripes on it.

"Hey, wait. Those are…" Alexis gasped as she walked up to the smiling man.

"Yes, they are. These are yours now, Alexis Asuka Rhodes." The man said.

"You're Gennai, the man Dai told us about. So, it's my turn now? I'm really a Digidestind?" the blonde asked with an excited smile.

Gennai laughed as he handed the objects the Alexis, who accepted them eagerly.

She admired the bright pink Crest that had a cross that was in a heart on it and then placed it around her neck, then held the digi egg close to her heart.

The egg was warm and she could feel the heartbeat.

The egg then started moving as it then hatched a small pink digimon with big emerald eyes came out.

"Hello, my name is MarineAngemon." He said sweetly.

"MarineAngemon is a Mega level Celestial digimon. He doesn't fight, but can create barriers to protect people. He only has one form and this is it. He can't digivolve. I hope you're fine with this." Gennai said.

"He's perfect the way he is." Alexis said as she hugged her partner to her chest.

MarineAngemon giggled as he was hugged, then kissed his partner's cheek.

Dai and Flamedramon were watching this scene after they parted with Jesse and Mikemon who were going to go hang out with Jaden and Renamon.

Gennai looked over to see the duo of Miracles, then faded off into a pool of rainbow lights.

Alexis looked over to see that Dai, her leader, was standing off smiling at her with happiness and pride.

"Hey, Dai. Can you believe this? I'm a Digidestind now." She said as she walked over to the girl.

"That's awesome, Lexi. Let's see what virtue you hold." Dai said as she reached out and touched the surface of the Crest that was a shade lighter than Kari's Crest of Light.

Alexis waited with an eager expression to hear what her crest was while MarineAngemon flew over to Flamedramon to talk to him and learn what had been going on before he had come.

The leader of the Digidestinds smiled as she pulled away.

"The Crest of Honesty. That's what this one is." She said.

"Honesty? I never would have thought to get that one." Alexis said as she looked her Crest over.

"Why not, Alexis?" MarineAngemon asked as he flew over to her.

"I can tell just by looking into your eyes that you're a very honest and kind person. The Crest reflects what is inside of you and what shines the brighter out of all of them." The little angel said.

Alexis was blushing at those words as she pulled her partner back into her chest for another hug and kissed his head.

Dai and Flamedramon smiled at this as they started to go off to their dorm to see what the others were up to.

Suddenly, Dai's D-3 started beeping and she pulled it out to see a white dot was flashing at an alarming rate.

"What's wrong?" her dragon asked.

"Syrus." His partner whispered in worry.

Flamedramon picked her up and then took off to see what was happening to the child of Loyalty.

When they arrived at the place they had been to the night before, they were shocked to see that Jaden was locked in a duel with Axel while Jesse and Haselberry were trying to free Syrus from where he was tied to the tree that hung over the cliff.

"What the Horus is this?!" Dai yelled making all the boys and digimon look at her.

"Big Sis, help me, please!" Syrus cried.

The dragon set his partner down, then charged off at the bluenette to go help out.

"I wouldn't get to close." Axel warned.

"If you do, your little friend will go bye-bye." He said.

"You son of a gun! I'm going to freaking kill you!" Dai yelled as she went to attack him, but was stopped by Renamon holding the enraged girl back.

"Wow, she really is a fighter." Jesse said as he saw the girl's eyes flash gold just like he was sure he had seen happen to Jaden's eyes when they first got there.

Syrus then screamed as his rope broke and he started falling, everyone turning to him in horror and fear, even Axel seemed worried for the short boy.

"Syrus, here I come!" Cupimon called as he flew down and was covered in a white light.

"Cupimon digivolve to…LUCEMON!"

The childlike digimon with the purple markings on his body and the eight wings on his back, two wings sticking out of his curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes flew down to save his partner.

He also had a red heart mark that was above his breast where his own heart was and it glowed as he went after his human.

Syrus looked up to see the young angel swoop down and catch him, a smile coming onto his face.

"Told ya I'd catch ya." He teased.

"Cupimon? Did you really digivolve?" Syrus asked in amazement.

"It's Lucemon and yes I did. I did it so that I could save you." The angel said as he flew back up to where the others were all waiting.

Agunimon and Lobomon had faded in when they heard the name of the angel and were both watching him with narrowed eyes.

It wasn't possible that this was the same one, right?

"Sy! Are you OK, son?" Haselberry called as Lucemon set the bluenette down and untied him.

"I am thanks to Lucemon." He said with a smile.

Mikemon, Renamon and Flamedramon all shared worried looks from when they first saw the angel.

As for Dai, she was also a bit worried, but she had come to trust Cupimon when she saw the love and friendship that had grown between him and Syrus.

If he truly was the very same Lucemon, but was reborn as a pure digimon now, then she would him a chance to prove himself.

Jaden saw this when he met his cousin's eyes and he agreed with her, so he went back to the duel that was going on.

When it was done, Jaden had won, but he and Axel were both zapped of their energy and passed out, Renamon catching her partner in her arms and held him close to her chest as she felt her worry for him grow.

To be continued…


	5. Chazz's turn: Lucemon's secret

Chazz was walking out of his last class (3rd period) in boredom and was heading off to find Alexis to try to talk to her, but he found it hard to do since she had her new digimon always at her side.

The pink puffball was so annoying.

Like he needed that?

She was destined to be his future girlfriend, but he was stopped by even making a move on her because that stupid digimon had her complete attention.

Worst all of all; this just gave her something to be closer with to Jaden.

"_Hey, Boss, what's got ya all moody?"_ Ojama Yellow asked as he appeared.

"Oh, shove it. I'm not in the mood." The raven growled.

"_Boss, don't be so mean. Why don't you find another girl to like? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who would like you." _Yellow smiled as he danced around his Master's head.

"And give up on my dear sweet Lexi?" Chazz asked as he stopped walking.

"There's no way that'll happen! I refuse to give up without a fight!" he declared.

"The Chazz is no quitter." He said pumping a fist.

"Nice to know, Chazz Jun Princeton." A male voice said.

Chazz flinched as his full name was mentioned and he turned around to see that a man in a white robe with spiked up brown hair was behind him.

His blue eyes were filled with amusement and wisdom that exceeded his years.

"Who are you and how did you know the Chazz's name?" he demanded.

"_Boss, you kinda told him your name right now."_ Yellow pointed out.

"Will you just go?!" Chazz yelled as he started trying to hit the Duel Monster.

The man laughed at this as he pulled out a digivice, a basket with a digi egg that had black and purple marks on it and a dark, deep green Crest that had an arrow mark on it that was tilted to the side that was inside a diamond.

"What're you laughing at?" Chazz yelled at the man.

"You have quite the temper just like Daisuke does." The man said stunning the raven.

"Huh? How do you know her?" Chazz asked.

"I'm a friend of hers and she is also your new leader." The man said as he handed the stuff he held to the raven.

"What? Hey, why're you giving me this junk?" he asked.

"Go ask Daisuke. She'll fill you in." the man said.

With that done, he turned and faded away into rainbow lights.

Chazz watched the place where the strange man had disappeared before his words sunk in and he decided to do the first thing that popped into his mind.

Go visit his 'leader'.

"MUTOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

**(At the Slifer dorm…)**

Dai was staring at Chazz after he had barged into her room and started yelling about some freak in a bathrobe showing up and giving him the junk he was holding.

After he was done ranting and explaining his story, Dai took his Crest and placed it around his neck.

"That was Gennai, he's a Guardian of the Digital World and has been traveling the Human World, seeking out new Digidestinds. You're one of us now." She explained.

Chazz kept quiet at that, then exploded.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Having the Ojamas was bad enough, but now I'm gonna have a digital doormat following me around?" He said.

"Chazz, you really need to get over yourself." Dai said as V-Mon walked up holding the digi egg.

"Yeah, besides, who knows what kind of digimon could be inside here? After all, digimon just keep growing and getting even cooler." The dragon said.

"So what? What does this stupid thing even mean anyway?" Chazz asked as he touched his Crest.

"That's your Crest. It's the virtue that you're the keeper of, like how I'm the keeper of Miracles, Sy is Loyalty, Jay is Darkness, Lexi is Honesty, Bastion is Justice, Chumley is Passion and Jesse is Trust. Look at it this way; you got a Crest, but Aster didn't. That means his digimon can't digivolve to a high level than her Champion form." Dai explained.

The raven hummed at that.

He did like that fact that he could rub this matter in the silver haired boy's face and put that whiny little bunny he has in her place.

But he wasn't too sure what he was going to do with having a digimon with him at all times.

How was he going to deal with this and would he get someone he could get along with or one that will annoy him to no ends like the Ojama Brothers?

"Guys, the egg." V-Mon said.

The two humans looked over to see that the egg was shaking and it soon hatched and out popped a purple doglike digimon that had dark green eyes, had a white face, a red scarf, red gloves and had a smiley face on his stomach that had fangs in its mouth, like it was giving a mischievous smile.

"Hey dere, how's it goin'? I'm Impmon at yer service." He said in what was a Jersey accent.

"Impmon?" Chazz asked.

"Rookie level Virus type digimon. He loves to play pranks on people and have fun. His special attacks are Bada Boom and Infernal Funnel." V-Mon explained.

"So, you mus' be my partner. Hope yer a strong one. I don't want no wuss as my partner." Impmon said as he wagged his pointer finger with a smirk on his face.

"WUSS?! I'll have you know that the Chazz is no second rate duellist. I'm number one and don't let anyone push me around. So you better know your place, dog." The raven yelled at Impmon.

"Uh huh. Whateva." The digimon said as he folded his arms behind his head making Chazz steam in annoyance.

"Ohh. Hey dere, toots. Is this guy here ya boyfriend? If he's as great as he says he is, then he should at least have his sights set on a grade A gal like yerself." Impmon said as he spotted Dai.

The girl laughed nervously at that as Chazz blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Actually, Chazz has his eyes on a different girl. This is Dai and she's my partner." V-Mon said.

"Huh, a Royal Knight digimon in the flesh, eh? So tell me, what do ya do for fun around here?" Impmon asked as he turned to the blue digimon.

V-Mon snickered as he looped arms with the new digimon.

"I'll tell ya all about it. Follow me." The dragon said.

The two digimon then left with smirks on their faces as the dragon whispered some things in the imp's ear.

Chazz and Dai walked out of the girl's room and watched as their digimon were completely gone from their sights.

"What are they doing?" Chazz asked.

The sound of shrieking that sounded like Crowler and Bonapart then filled the air as did hysterical laughter from a certain dragon and imp.

"Somehting tells me V found a new pranking buddy." Dai said with an amused smile on her face.

"A pranking buddy? Great. This could get fun." Chazz said as he picked up his Crest to look at it.

"So what is this the Crest of anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, it's the Crest of Determination." Dai said with a smile.

"…That's so lame." Chazz sighed.

"It is not. Chazz, you're one of the most dedicated and determined people I know. Whenever you have a goal set in mind, even if it seems like you'll never be able to get it, you still fight like heck for it. You never give up no matter what. You may not think it, but that Crest is a perfect fit for you. It shows just how powerful you truly are." Dai said.

Chazz stared at her as she gave him a smile that was filled with belief and sincerity that made him blush a bit at how honest and kind she was being to him.

Then again, she had once called him her surrogate brother, so that meant she viewed him as an important member in her life.

The sound of more shouting filled the air as Impmon and V-Mon appeared from up in the trees, jumping down to the ground near the Slifer dorm laughing like maniacs as they held their sides.

"Did ya see da look on dat guy's ugly mug?" Impmon snorted.

"Priceless! I wish we got a picture." V-Mon chuckled as he whipped away the tears from his eyes.

"What did you two do?" Chazz asked as he realized how much trouble Impmon was going to be.

"Oh, I decided to show Impmon Professor Viper." V-Mon smirked.

The two Digidestinds were both interested now.

"And…" they asked.

Impmon smirked as a fang poked out of his mouth as he held a hand up as a small red fire ball appeared in his palm.

"We BADA BOOMED him right in da kisser." He said.

The two humans were stunned at this news, but Dai then squealed in joy as she ran over and hugged the two digimon and kissed both of their heads.

"You wonderful, evil little devils. I love you both so much." She said.

Said 'devils' laughed at the praise as Haselberry, Jesse, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Renamon, Lucemon, Mikemon and MarineAngemon showed up and they all looked stunned to see the new digimon.

"I guess we solved the mystery on who's been causing all of the trouble around here." Alexis said.

"Whoa, Chazz, you're a Digidestind now? That's sweet." The child of Darkness smiled as everyone gathered around the new digimon.

"Yeah, I guess." Chazz said as he held his Crest.

"So he's the one who's been causing all that trouble for Crowler, Bonapart, Adrian and Viper?" Syrus asked.

"You got that spoiled rich brat too?" Dai asked excitedly.

"Yep. So who dese guys?" Impmon asked as he looked at the group.

"I'm Jaden, the child of Darkness and this is my partner Renamon." The Slifer King said.

"I'm Jesse Anderson, the child of Trust and this is Mikemon." The teal haired boy said as he held his cat in his arms.

"My name is Alexis Rhodes, the child of Honesty and this is my partner MarineAngemon." The blonde said as her little angel hovered by her head.

Impmon wasn't as stupid as some digimon may think his species were.

He could easily tell that his partner had a thing for the beautiful blonde haired girl and he approved of her.

After all, he couldn't let his human waste his time with someone who should get a clue.

His partner deserved the best, so that was either the Slifer Queen or Obelisk Queen.

"I'm Tyranno Haselberry. I'm no Digidestind, but I do have dino DNA." The buff male said.

"Dino what? How dat heck is dat possible?" Impmon asked.

"He was in an accident when he was younger near an archeologist dig. His leg was badly injured; therefore the medics there had to replace the bone in his leg with the fossil of the dinosaur the archeologist had uncovered." Renamon explained.

"Huh, cool. I may not get bored of ya, solider boy." The imp said.

"And I'm Syrus Truesdale, the child of Loyalty. This is my partner Lucemon." The bluenette said.

As soon as the name was said, Impmon turned to the smiling angel with fearful eyes.

"What da heck is dat monster doin' here?! He'll kill us all!" he yelled pointing a finger at Lucemon.

Everyone but the digimon and cousins were surprised by that outburst.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Do you know why there are Legendary Warriors?" Mikemon asked.

"It's because a digimon named Lucemon arrived when the Digital World was having problems. The Beasts and Humanoids were at war, so Lucemon came and ended the fighting." MarineAngemon said.

"But Lucemon was too young to deal with the pressures of being the ruler of a world by himself, so he grew mad with the power and tried to destroy the Digital World, which would destroy this world." Renamon explained.

"The 11 Legendary Warriors, who back then were normal digimon, rose up and defeated Lucemon." V-Mon said.

"But Lucemon tried to make a comeback centuries later and so human children were called to the Digital World to merge with the spirits of the Legendary Warriors that suited them best to end Lucemon once and for all." Dai explained.

The humans that didn't know that history looked at the guilty looking angel, his eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"Lucemon…that wasn't you…was it?" Syrus begged.

Lucemon looked at his human and saw that his silver eyes were filled with tears, hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

"Yes, I'm the same one." The angel said.

"Sam Hill!" Haselberry gasped as he pulled Syrus away from the demon.

"Guys, chill out." Jaden spoke up.

"Chill out? That thing is an evil monster!" Chazz yelled.

"No he isn't." Dai said as she walked over to Lucemon and hugged him in a protective way.

"It's true. When I was reborn, the evil was cleansed away. I was sent back to find someone I was meant to protect and so who protect me from the influence." Lucemon explained as he pulled away from the child of Miracles.

He smiled serenely at Syrus, who was watching him carefully.

"This mark here proves that I'm good and that I've changed." Lucemon said placing a hand over the red glowing heart that was on his chest.

"So…I'm the one keeping you from turning evil?" Syrus asked.

As the angel nodded, Syrus quickly ran into his partner's arms and hugged him.

"I don't care if you were evil once. You're still my Cupimon and nothing will change that!" he sobbed.

The Warriors all appeared then, Haselberry being the only one who couldn't see them.

In fact, he still thought people who said they could see spirits were insane.

"_Lucemon, if Syrus, Jaden and Dai forgive you, then we'll be willing to give you a chance."_ Kazemon smiled.

"_Yeah, holding grudges isn't healthy."_ Ranamon said.

"_Just you no do bad things again."_ Grumblemon said.

The angel smiled at the Warriors as they all smiled at him with warm eyes that held forgiveness in them.

Except for two…

Lobomon and Agunimon were giving him stern looks.

"_If you ever turn evil again…"_ the Warrior of Flame trailed off.

"_We'll make sure to finish the job properly."_ The wolf growled.

Lucemon nodded at that, accepting his fate.

"As long as I have Syrus at my side, I'll never become that monster again." He swore.

The digimon and Digidestinds all smiled at him while Haselberry was a bit confused.

"I really don't get you guys." He sighed as he scratched his head.

"On second thought, ya do bore me. Go away." Impmon said.

"Why you little-!" the buff teen growled at the imp.

"BADA BOOM!" Impmon yelled as he threw three small red flames at him.

Haselberry ran around in a circle as the bottom of his pants caught on fire, everyone watching this in exasperation while Impmon was laughed along with Chazz at the sight.

"This just might be the start of a beautiful friendship." The raven smiled as he patted the imp's head.

"Now youse talkin'." Impmon said with a wink, smile and thumbs up.

Dai smiled at the new duo of Determination as Jesse wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side as they watched them.

As Hasleberry ran around, making the flames get higher, Ranamon sighed in aggravation as she blasted water at the boy, knocking him off his feet and putting out the flames.

To be continued…


	6. When it comes to love screw destiny

Jaden was back in the nurse's room so that Fontane could get some more results on why he had passed out a few days ago and Dai was walking around with Jesse since V-Mon and Mikemon were out exploring.

"What do ya think could-a happened to Jaden anyway?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. The last time he collapsed like that was when we were in a Shadow Game." The girl said as she bit her lip in thought.

As they were walking, they spotted Jaden walking out of the school with Haselberry, Renamon, Lucemon and Syrus (who had went back to Ra).

"Howdy do, boys and lady." Jesse greeted as the duo walked over to the group.

"Jesse. Dai." Jaden said.

"So I guess you're OK." Jesse said.

"Totally. Never felt better." Jaden smiled.

"Good 'cause I was startin' to get worried when you got pulled back to the nurse so suddenly like that. There's a nasty rumour goin' around, too. Get a load of this. They say you're retiring for good." Jesse said with his arms crossed.

"Are ya?" he asked.

Suddenly, there was a roar and Haselberry was crying out in pain making everyone jump as V-Mon and Mikemon jumped in.

"The animals around here are going nuts." The cat said as they saw that Shirley, the crocodile had chomped down on the Ra's bum.

"I've been hit! Requesting back up!" Haselberry cried as he fell to the ground.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Lucemon winced.

"Down girl! Heel!" someone called.

They saw that Jim, the Aussie, was running over and he kneeled down next to the crocodile and tried to get her to calm down and step away from Haselberry.

"What's gotten into you, Shirley?" he asked.

She let go and went to be cuddled up in his arms like a kitten.

"I'll tell ya what's gotten into her; my rear end." Haselberry said as he rubbed at his injured rump.

"Sorry mate, but I'm afraid that Shirley here is not responsible for her behaviour." Jim said.

"Uh, Jim, who is responsible?" Jaden asked.

"Not who's responsible, more like what's responsible." Jim said as he tied Shirley up on his back and stood up.

"It might sound strange, but something in the air has triggered her primitive instincts." He explained.

"Oh." The cousins and their digimon said.

"You understood that?" Jesse and Mikemon asked.

"Not a word." Jaden and V-Mon said making Dai and Renamon smack their foreheads.

Jim then pulled out some type of device out of his vest that had a needle that seemed to be tracking something.

"This might clear things up for ya. It measures vibrations in the atmosphere. Normally there's a balance of positive and negative energy, but that's not the case here." He said.

"With all of the dangers that have happened here, I'm not surprised." Renamon said.

"Maybe that's why you been so whipped out lately." Jesse said to Jaden.

"Oh, I've got a feeling why that is." Dai frowned as she glared at the bio-bands the boys were all wearing.

"I guess anything's possible." The child of Darkness said.

"Now what? How're we supposed to get things balanced again?" the teal haired boy asked.

"We start by finding the source of the problem." Jim said.

Jaden and Dai shared a look as they pulled out their D-3s.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve to…Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!"

"Renamon armour digivolve to…Reppamon: the Hunter of Darkness!"

The cousins mounted their dragon and fox as Jim stared in amazement at the two digimon as did Jesse.

"So that's armour digivolving. Cool." The child of Trust said.

"We'll be able to figure this out faster this way." Reppamon said.

"Might as well get on. We know this island by heart." Raidramon said.

Lucemon took to the air while Jesse, Jim and Shirley got on with Dai while Syrus and Haselberry were riding with Jaden.

"Hang on to something." Jaden said with a wink.

The two armour digimon took off at break neck speeds and headed off to the forest as Lucemon flew above them to check for something that could be scaring the animals.

After a while of riding, Reppamon and Raidramon, the two had slowed down to a nice traveling pace as Jim checked his meter.

"Wild life conservation is a hobby of mine so I'm always making sure the environment is safe for Shirley." The black haired boy explained.

There was a rustle in the bushes that made the digimon bare their fangs as Lucemon swooped down from the sky to protect Syrus if needed.

Shirley also started snarling, so Jim got down off of Raidramon and covered up her eyes with his orange scarf that he wore around his neck.

"Come on, easy now." He said as she quieted down.

"Let me guess; bad vibes?" Jaden said as everyone got down off of the digimon.

"That's why I covered her eyes, mate. I'm trying to minimize all the external stimuli." Jim explained.

"This is no time to start speaking Austrailian, Jim." Jaden scolded.

Jesse gave him a confused look while Mikemon and Reppamon shook their heads at that while Dai and Raidramon snickered.

"Uh, yeah. Let's move on then." Jim said as he started walking ahead.

"No time to be speaking Australian." He muttered.

Haselberry started growling as he walked up behind the three Digidestinds and grabbed at Jaden and Jesse, his eyes looking wild.

"Attack croc man." He said as he charged at Jim.

"Easy boy." Jim gasped as he hit him in the face with a stone he picked up.

Haselberry backed off, but then went back in for the attack.

"Haselberry, chill." Jaden called.

"Raidramon!" Dai called.

The dragon pounced on the buff male and pinned him down beneath his paws making Haselberry growl at him, but Raidramon roared right in his face to let him know who was in charge here and Haselberry bowed his head to the side, but his eyes were still all dino like meaning he wasn't stable.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked as Syrus hid behind Lucemon, who had his wings spread out to hide him.

"I understand the croc, but why are you goin' nuts?" the child of Trust asked.

"It's 'cause Haselberry is part animal and I'm not talking about his baboon brain." Syrus said.

"Yeah, remember what he said yesterday? Since his accident, he's had dino DNA in his blood." Jaden said.

"Part dinosaur, eh? Well, I have to admit, that's a new one, but it sounds fun, so if it's a figth you want, then you can count me in, mate." Jim said as he readied his duel disk.

Haselberry gave a low snarl of thought.

"I'd love a fair go. Dinosaurs are some of my favorite creatures. Matter of fact, dinos and crocodiles are a common ancestor, so when you really get down to it, kids, Haselberry and Shirley are cousins." Jim said.

"No!" Dai yelled making everyone turn to her as she stood in front of Haselberry as he was still pinned down by her dragon.

"You talked about bad vibes before, right? Well these bad vibes are weakening everyone who duels and I am not going to let you guys do this." She said with a challenging look.

"You don't want to get on her bad side, so just agree with her." Syrus said.

"This duel might just help your friend here get control of himself." Jim said.

"Or it could hurt the both of you. I'm not taking that chance." Dai said as Haselberry tried to get out from under Raidramon, the two snapping at each other.

Dai groaned in annoyance as she walked over to where the two were and bent down as she thought back to a lesson in pressure points that Joe had given her.

She pulled off her jacket and threw it over Haselberry's head to get him to calm down a bit and he did so, so she bent down beside him and reached for a place where his elbow connected to his arm and pressed appoint there.

When he went completely slack and his growls had completely died down, she pulled her jacket off to see that he was now asleep.

"Jay, help me out here." The child of Miracles said.

"On it." he said walking over as the two cousins helped place Haselberry up on top of Raidramon's back.

"How did you know to do that?" Jim asked as he walked over.

"A friend and fellow Digidestind is a doctor in training and even works at the local hospital in Odaiba. He taught me some pressure points in a person's body to hit to get them to calm down, pass out or to even make them numb." Dai said.

"It helps out a lot considering the fact that Dai's a street fighter that gets into fights she didn't even start. Heck, she doesn't even do anything but just walk by some punk and they just have to start trouble with her." Jaden explained.

"Not my fault people like messing with me." Dai scoffed as she mounted her dragon.

Mikemon giggled as she jumped up onto her partner's shoulder.

"You really don't want to let this one get away. I like her." She purred making Jesse blush and chuckle nervously at that.

Lucemon also giggled softly with Reppamon as they overheard their conversation.

"Time to go. We'll figure this out later." The angel said as he picked up Syrus.

Jaden, Jesse, Mikemon, Jim and Shirley got on Reppamon and they let the duo of Miracles lead them out of the forest to get Haselberry back to his room to rest up and be far away from whatever was causing those bad vibes.

**(Later…)**

Haselberry was snoozing away peacefully in his room while the other boys, Alexis and Chazz were with Dai in her room along with the digimon.

"All right, everyone hold out your arms with the bio-bands." She ordered.

"But why?" Alexis asked.

"Because those bands are stealing your energy. When I dueled Jesse, I noticed that his band was somehow activated. Then the same thing happened to Jaden and Axel during their duel and they were both worn out." Dai explained.

"So you think these bio-bands are the cause of the bad vibes that are going on?" Jim asked as he looked at his own.

"It explains a lot." Renamon nodded.

"So what do we do about them?" Chazz asked.

"Do what Dai did. Break 'em." V-Mon said.

"Love it. Let's do it." Impmon chuckled as red flames danced around his fingers.

"I don't think she meant for you to do it." MarineAngemon said.

"Then who's gonna do it?" Jesse asked.

"Someone who knows how metal works and can control it." Dai smiled.

Jaden chuckled as he realized what she meant.

Mercurymon then appeared in the room, unseen by Jim, but Shirley could sense him in the room and gave a small growl at the Warrior.

"What's wrong, Shirley?" the Aussie asked.

"Animals can sense those of what humans can't see. The Spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Metal is standing in this room and his sudden appearance must have spooked your crocodile a bit." Lucemon explained.

"Sorry about that, Shirley." Dai said as she touched Mercurymon's mirror.

Jim's eyes widened a bit as he saw the Warrior become visible for a few seconds from the girl's touch before he faded.

"_What is it you have called me for, Lady Daisuke?"_ Mercurymon asked.

"Bio-bands; break them please." The mahogany haired girl said.

"_Of course."_ He bowed before he touched Jaden and Jesse's bands first and they turned into dust.

He did this to all of the people in the room just as Aster and Lunamon came into the room.

"Sorry we're late. What did I miss?" the silver haired boy asked.

"The bio-bands are draining our energy when we duel." Alexis explained.

"So we're having them removed." Chazz said.

Lunamon squealed as she clung to V-Mon, the dragon looking close to murdering someone as Impmon gave a puzzled look as Mikemon was hissing.

"How terrible. I'm so happy we have you around to look out for us." The pink and purple bunny sighed.

"Lunamon, really, knock that off." Aster sighed as he allowed Mercurymon to shatter his bio-band.

"But it is nice to see that our fearless leader is looking out for us." He said with a smile towards Dai.

Jesse frowned at that.

"You became a Digidestind under my watch, which means that I'm responsible for you and Lunamon whether I like you or not." Dai said simply.

"Anyway, I have some important matters to deal with. Come, Lunamon." Aster said.

"Aw, but Aster! I want to stay with my V-Mon." Lunamon whined.

Mikemon let out a yowl as she grabbed at the bunny by her neck and then threw her out of the door, everyone watching this is slight shock.

Impmon was laughing at this as Jaden and Dai clasped hands at that with amused grins, Renamon smirked and V-Mon sighed in relief.

"I need to get a restraining order." He whined.

Aster shrugged as he walked out to go tend to his prissy partner, waving to his fellow duellists and Chosen Children as he did so.

"If that's all, we've got someone else to be." Chazz said as he walked out next with Impmon.

"See ya 'round, people." The imp called.

"It's fine, besides I need to go call Kari." Jaden said making Alexis frown at that.

"Kari? Who's that?" Jesse asked.

"She's the Digidestind of Light." Dai said.

"Light and Darkness. Sounds like the perfect couple to me." The teal haired boy said as the child of Honesty glared daggers at his back.

When he realized this, he backed away from the jealous blonde to hide behind Dai.

"Yeah, I guess. Destiny said that Light and Hope were meant to be together though." Jaden said with a sad smile.

"Judai." Dai said catching his attention since she called him that when she was either really annoyed with him or she was about to say something very important.

"If we let destiny run our lives then TK and Kari would be together already. Willis is also the male Keeper of the Golden Radiance while I'm the female Keeper. Destiny also says that Miracles and Faith belong together. If I believe din that, then don't cha think Blondie and I would be dating, like, 6 years ago? I say we create our own destinies and who I like is my business and Azulongmon can go shove his match making prophecies." Dai said.

Jaden chuckled at that as he smiled gratefully at his cousin.

"Right. Besides, the only real thing getting between Kari and I ever getting together is Tai, but you'll make him back down easily since you're like his second sister and can kick his butt." He said with a wink.

"Got that right." Dai said as she winked at him with her tongue poking out between her lips.

Alexis sighed sadly as she walked out of the room as Jaden went to his own room to call the child of Light.

The duos of Trust and Miracles watched the sad Obelisk Queen walk out as Syrus and Lucemon left and so did Jim and Shirley.

"Alexis really likes Jaden doesn't she?" Jesse asked as they and their digimon were the only ones left in Dai's room.

"It's kinda obvious to those who pay attention. But it's her fault that she lost him. I mean, she's had two years to confess to him and yet she didn't and let him slip away. Did she really expect him to stay single forever just so she could bide her time to gather up her courage to confess? She should have either confessed or gave up on him." Dai said.

"Just like you did with Tai." V-Mon said.

Mikemon and Jesse were confused about that.

"Tai?" the cat asked.

"Taichi-senpai is the leader of the first group of Digidestinds that ever existed. He's also the child of Courage." Dai said.

"Growing up, Jaden and I were harassed by these older kids who were so cruel to us. One day it got so bad that I started fighting back. Jaden and I never made friends with anyone else and always depended on each other. Taichi-senpai and his sister Kari were the first ones to ever break down my walls and become my friends and after that Jaden started making more friends too. After a while, I started to like Taichi-senpai as more than a friend or brother. But he liked another girl who liked him back. Her name is Sora and she's the child of Love. She also liked him since they were little kids, but she never confessed to him and he never made a move. One day Sora and I told each other that we both liked him, but were sick of waiting for him to finally notice us. We agreed to help each other get over him and we did. Now I just love Taichi-senpai as my older brother figure and I've come to view Sora as a sister. She's also happily dating Yamato-senpai, the child of Friendship." Dai explained.

"So you were talking from life experience?" Mikemon asked.

The girl nodded at this.

"I say it's a good life lesson and we should learn from it." Jesse smiled as he walked up to Dai.

She blinked her chocolate brown eyes at him in curiosity while V-Mon and Mikemon gave them happy looks.

"Dai, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" the child of Trust asked.

Dai gasped in surprise as her cheeks heated up in a blush.

"Wh-What? Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I really do like you and I was hopin' we could go out, that is, if you want." Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his head with a small blush on his own cheeks.

"I have to warn you though; I'm sort of a package deal. You get me, you have to deal with my protective senpais and Warriors." She said.

"I'm not one to scare easily. Besides, you're worth it." Jesse said as he took her hands in his.

They smiled at each other as Mikemon leaned into V-Mon with a dreamy look as the two watched them.

"Well, in that case…I would love to go out with you." Dai said.

Ranamon and Kazemon appeared as they squealed happily as Lobomon and Agunimon banged their heads against the door frame as the rest of the Warriors watched this in exasperation and the Crystal Beasts were smiling at them, BD and Ruby dancing around the room with each other in celebration.

Dai and Jesse both blushed at the attention they were getting by their pseudo families and smiled back at them as the child of Trust held the Slifer Queen into his chest.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot." Dai said as she looked up at Jesse.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you see…Jaden's parents are Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler while my parents are Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto. That's kind of why we got harassed a lot when we were younger." She said.

"Oh. Huh. Well, that's all right. Ya see, my mom is Mai Valentine." Jesse said.

"You're kidding." Dai said.

"Nope." He chuckled.

"I guess we all have secrets." he said as Dai and the others occupants of the room laughed.

"_They're gonna be great together."_ Cobalt said.

"_I can't wait for the wedding!"_ Ranamon gushed.

The Warriors of Light and Flame whined at that as they banged their heads against the door frame one more time before Duskmon and Lowemon pulled their baby brother away and Kazemon pulled her mate away.

"As if we didn't have enough drama around here." V-Mon chuckled.

To be continued…


	7. The Ra Queen and a Duel in the Clouds

_During the time when the Society of Light was around, Jaden and I had went after them in the hotel they were staying in, in Domino City._

_Alexis was on their side at the time and Chazz was in charge of them._

_Syrus and Haselberry had disappeared while we were looking for Grandpa Muto when he was kidnaped by some flunkies that work for the Society._

_As we were trying to get inside the building to ask them some questions on Sy and Haselberry's whereabouts, the men that were once Obelisks and now Society of Light groupies held Jaden back while I stood by shaking in anger as I tried to hold myself back from attacking them._

"_Where are they? Spill it." Jaden said as he was held back._

"_Sorry, Jaden, Daisuke. But if you're not one of us, then you're against us." Alexis said._

_She had turned into a completely different person and I was so close to just smacking her._

_It hurt me because she was one of my important people, one of my best friends and now look at her._

_Aster freaking Phoenix was taking her place for pity sake._

"_They're in trouble. Our best friends vanished into thin air. Doesn't that bother you?" Jaden asked as he struggled against the three guys holding him._

"_Well I'm not leaving till I know where they are." He said._

_Just then a white car pulled up and Chazz stepped out._

"_Oh, now what?" Jaden asked._

"_If you're looking for your friends, you're in the wrong place. But luckily for you two, I know where to find them. You ever heard of Kaiba Land?" Chazz said._

_Duh, Kaiba's son and niece are standing right here you mother f-ing idiot._

"_Of course I have." Jaden said._

"_Well, be there tomorrow. Now get lost." Chazz said as Jaden was still trying to break the grasp off from the three Society boys._

"_Wait a sec. Are they OK?" my cousin asked, only to get thrown down onto the ground._

_Watching this made my rage grow as I felt like some inner darkness was beginning to rise and seep its way out of me like when I had first seen Jaden get his leg broken by some jerk named Baylor Gardner when we were five._

"_And don't even think of coming back." Alexis said._

"_This place is reserved for Society members only. Later, dorks." Chazz said as the group all began walking inside._

"_Hold it." I said._

_Chazz and Alexis looked over to me._

"_We're done here. Beat it, Daisuke." The former Obelisk Queen said in a chilling tone._

"_No, I have one more thing to say to you." I said walking off to them._

_The Society boys stepped in front of me, but I just kicked them in the stomach, thrust my palm up into their noses and grabbed another by the hair and threw him into another boy._

"_You two…are the most pathetic and disgraceful pieces of scum I have ever seen! And here is a little parting gift for you two." I said._

_They stood their ground, but I saw the fear flicker in their eyes and I charged at them and kneed Chazz in the groin and back handed Alexis across the face so hard she fell back._

_Never in my life had I ever attacked one of my friends in a fit of violent rage and I felt just awful about it that I turned away and stormed off with tears falling down my face as Jaden ran to catch up with me._

_My heart was constricting in my chest painfully as I felt the guilt consume me and my cousin came over and hugged me into his side._

"_Wow, that was pretty harsh." Someone groaned._

_We turned to see that Atticus was there lying on the ground with a black eye as if he had been in a beating._

"_Atty!" I cried running over to him._

_I hugged him as I realized just how messed up things truly were._

_When we finally did take down that stupid Society, I was beyond happy and apologized to Chazz and Alexis over a million times for attacking them when they were back to their normal selves._

_Chazz was being Chazz about it while Alexis hugged me and apologized as well for how she acted._

Sheppard had called Dai to come to his office and so she went with Flamedramon at her side, the two standing in front of the desk as Viper was next to Sheppard on his right while Crowler and Bonapart were on his left with Professor Satyr, the head of the Ra dorm.

"Why did you call me here?" Dai asked.

"Well, Daisuke, according to Professor Viper, your duels have been going very well and you are wining with ease." Sheppard said.

"You're point being?" Dai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Satyr cleared his throat gaining her attention.

"You've been promoted." He said.

The duo of Miracles gasped, as well as Crowler and Bonapart.

"Promoted?! Mais pour quois **(But why)**?" the French man asked.

"Miss Motomiya has great strength and can easily outmaneuver her opponents. Also, she has been ready to be promoted since her first year here as well as Jaden Yuki." Viper said with a certain glint in his eyes.

"So what dorm am I in now?" Dai asked.

"You are now in my Ra Yellow dorm. Welcome and I expect you to be packed up and to move in as soon as you can." Satyr said with a kind smile.

The girl kept quiet as Sheppard took out a pair of yellow boots and a yellow jacket for Dai to wear.

"I understand that you don't like to be kept away from your cousin, but this is for your best interests. Please accept this." He said.

Flamedramon looked over to his partner as she bit her lip, thinking this over.

Finally, she sighed and nodded as she took the jacket and boots off of the desk.

"All right, I'll join Ra." She said.

"It looks like Ra Yellow has its very first Queen." Satyr said with a very pleased look.

He was one of the teachers at this school who was kind to everyone, not caring what dorm they were in and for that Dai had given him a chance.

"Oh dear. She just needs one more promotion until she's in Obelisk." Crowler sighed with a hand on his head.

"She does look better in blue." Flamedramon said with a grin making his partner return it.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, you can go now and congratulations. I'll be sure to call your parents to tell them the wonderful news." Sheppard said with a smile.

Dai nodded and turned to leave, Flamedramon right behind her.

As soon as they were outside, the dragon picked his partner up and took her back to her dorm where she changed into the new boots and jacket that signified her as the Ra Queen.

"_You look good in yellow."_ Kazemon said as her Master started packing up.

"Thanks. I just don't know how I'm gonna break the news to Jaden." Dai said.

"_Just come out and tell 'im."_ Arbormon said as he and the male Warriors helped back up.

"_Don't feel bad about this, suga. You worked hard to get this. Now give us one of your beautiful smiles."_ Ranamon said.

That made Dai's lips pull up at the right side.

"_Eh, we'll take it."_ Beetlemon said as all of the clothing, duel disk, cell phone, laptop, pillows and bed sheets were packed up.

"_You should call Jaden, Syrus and Haselberry to help you move in. That way they'll know."_ Kumamon said.

Before their Master could answer, there was a knock at the door and Dai went over to open it, only for her lips to be captured by a teal haired Obelisk King.

Giggling under the warm lips, Dai threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck as he pulled her into his chest.

Their date had gone great last night as they went for a picnic and laid down under the starry sky talking for hours and soon started kissing and then went for a walk around campus.

Lobomon and Agunimon were banging their heads against the wall while Kazemon and Ranamon watched with happy smiles as Mikemon was in Flamedramon's arms and Ruby was sitting on BD's head as they watched Jesse and Dai kiss, before they finally pulled apart when air became an issue.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" the mahogany haired girl asked.

"Do I need an excuse ta come see my gal?" Jesse asked before he then took in her appearance.

"No, I guess not." She said as they pulled away.

"When did ya get promoted?" he asked.

"This morning. I'm moving into my new dorm now, but I was going to tell Jaden first." Dai said.

"Tell me what?" the child of Darkness asked as he walked into the room with Renamon, Syrus and Haselberry.

The Warriors and Duel Spirits faded away to leave them to talk.

"Captain, why are ya wearing that jacket?" the dino boy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She in Ra now." Syrus said as Lucemon peaked into the room.

"Huh? Sam Hill, that's great." Haselberry smiled.

"You've earned it." Renamon said.

Dai blushed under the praise, then looked over to her cousin who was being quiet.

He walked over with a smile on his face, but there was a bit of sadness in his eyes at being separated from his 'twin'.

"This is great news. We should totally have a party and celebrate this." Jaden said as he hugged her.

Dai laughed as she hugged her cousin back, both happy but sad at the same time that they wouldn't be living together.

"Let's get a move on, then." Haselberry said as he picked up half of the bags that had Dai's stuff inside and Syrus was also helping out, as was Lucemon.

Jesse came over and held hands with his girlfriend as the group all walked over to the elegant Ra dorm, Satyr showing them to where Dai's room would be.

He unlocked the door to the room and opened up the door to show that the room was a lot bigger than what Dai and Flamedramon had been sharing in the Slifer dorm for two years.

It was at least 20 feet in length and 10 feet in width and it had a window that showed off the forest in the back, has a walk in closet and a twin sized bed.

The walls were white though, a color for decorating that Dai had come to hate ever since the Society of Light had taken over the Obelisk dorm and it was painted all white.

She would be repainting the walls soon.

"This is your new room." Satyr said as his two male students placed his new female students stuff down on the wooden floor.

"It looks great, thanks, Satyr." Dai said with a small smile to the man.

He nodded at her and then turned to leave.

"We'll be having a welcome dinner at 5:00. Your friends and cousin are welcome to join us for the event." He said before leaving.

"Thanks, Professor!" the cousins called.

"Mighty kind of ya." Jesse said.

"Come on, we gotta go spread the news. Forward, march." Haselberry said as he ran out, Syrus and Lucemon following after him.

"I'll go too. See ya later, Dai." Jesse said as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"See ya." She called as Mikemon went after her partner.

Soon it was just the duos of Miracles and Darkness left in the room.

Jaden gave his cousin a smile.

"Kind of hard to figure out what to say here. I'm really happy for you." He said.

"I just wish you got promoted too." Dai sighed.

"Yeah, but the Slifers need a King. The Obelisks have a Queen; the Ras need a Queen too. You're the perfect fit." Jaden said.

"I guess." Dai said.

"Anyway, I'll leave ya to unpack, but we'll see you later." Jaden said as he left with a wave.

Renamon nodded and followed.

After about a half hour, Dai was done unpacking and started walking around the Ra dorms to check it out since she didn't do that too well when Bastion was here.

At the thought of the child of Justice, she started to miss him since he was gone and pulled out his Crest of Justice and digivice that she kept with her.

_I was walking around looking for an opponent for the GX tournament when I spotted Bastion wining a duel against an Obelisk boy._

_He took the meddle that the winners were supposed to collect from the person who lost, then looked over to where I was._

"_Hello Daisuke. Are you looking for a duel?" Bastion asked._

"_I don't bother with filth like you." I said with a harsh glare._

"_Come now. Don't be so rude just because the Society of Light chose me instead of you." He said._

"_You have gone mental and don't deserve to be the keeper of the Crest of Justice!" I yelled._

_Bastion seemed to flinch back, but kept his face stern as he grabbed his digivice and Crest._

"_You're right. I don't." he said._

_My breath caught in my throat as he tossed the two things symbolizing him as a Chosen Child down onto the ground._

_He had just turned his back on it all._

_Worst of all, on Kotemon._

"_I am no longer a Digidestind, not that I wanted to be one at all. The Society of Light is my home now and I will gain all of the power I desire here." He said._

_Kneeling down, I gathered up the digivice and Crest, the very pale yellow Crest feeling cold as its power was drained and useless now that Bastion has refused it._

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I have more duels to win." He said as he walked away._

"DAI!" three voices called.

She gasped in shock as she was tackled down by two Ra boys that she knew.

"Demitri! Briar! Do you guys mind?" she asked as the two boys hugged her as Beauregard was just catching up to them, panting as he did so.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. They just heard the news and had to find you as soon as possible." The large male sighed.

Demitri and Briar stood up and allowed their new Ra Queen to stand as well, admiring her in her new colors.

"Oi, what's all the racket about now?" an Australian accent asked.

Everyone turned to see Jim was walking over with Shirley, who was off of his back.

"Dai's in Ra now." Demitri said.

"We were just welcoming her." Briar said as he seemed to be jumping up and down in glee.

Jim cracked a smile at that.

"Nice to hear. Welcome to Ra, Sheila." He said.

"Can everyone shut up about it? It's not a big deal. People get moved up or moved down all the time." The Ra Queen said as she looked away with a blush making the Aussie chuckle.

That night at dinner the entire Ra dorm welcomed Dai as Jesse, Alexis, Mikemon, Chazz, Impmon, MarineAngemon, Jaden, Renamon, Blair, Jasmine and Mindy joined them for the party.

After that, Dai and V-Mon painted her room by splattering different colored paints all over the place.

Red, orange, green, yellow, blue, pink and purple streaks and spots were all over the room and covered every single inch of white.

It was a mess, really, but it was unique just like the duo of Miracles, so they were happy with it.

Kazemon used her winds to quickly dry the paint and air the room out of the fumes, then the tarps were taken off of the bed and other things to be kept safe, Dai and V-Mon then washed off and went to bed.

(The next day…)

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jaden asked as he, Jesse, Renamon and Mikemon walked out of the Slifer dorm to see the duos of Honesty, Loyalty and Miracles were there.

"Just wondering what time you're going tonight." Alexis said as she, Syrus and Dai held envelopes in their hands.

"Going where?" Jaden asked.

"To the party." The bluenette and blonde said.

"Party?" the child of Darkness asked.

"You were invited weren't you? Even I got one." Syrus said.

"Course he was. Go ahead and tell 'em, Jay." Jesse said as he pulled his own invitation out of his vest.

"Um, maybe mine got lost in the mail." Jaden said.

"Nice try but they were hand delivered by that new rich kid from East Academy. Adrian something? Anyway, he's calling it Duel for Jewels. If you ask me, it's just a pathetic attempt by some loser to make friends. Wish I'd thought of it." Syrus said making Dai giggle.

"Word on the street is Adrian's a bit of a snob. I wouldn't be surprised if he only invited Obelisk Blues and Ra Yellows." Alexis said.

"It's very rude if you ask me." MarineAngemon said.

"Big deal. I'm way too cool to duel for jewels." Jaden scoffed.

"Ha ha. I think rhyming's funny." Syrus said.

"Hey, Jay. If you really want, you can have my invite. I'm not really into big parties anyway." Alexis said.

"I have an even better idea. A Slifer slumber party." Syrus said.

"Good thinkin'." Jesse said as Dai cuddled up into his side.

"Yeah, Sy, we can stay up all night and talk about Trap Cards and dueling strategies." Jaden said.

"You serious?" Syrus asked as he and Alexis gave him stunned looks.

"Why of course he is." Jesse said as he slung an arm over Jaden's shoulders as Jaden did the same to him, Dai being trapped in the middle so she wrapped her arms around their waists.

"He doesn't joke about cards. You should know that by now." Dai said as the three started walking off.

Renamon, V-Mon and Mikemon chuckled as they followed behind their partners while Syrus, Lucemon, MarineAngemon and Alexis watched them go.

(That night…)

"Is the coast clear? I don't think they'll appreciate us stealing their food." Syrus said.

The group was peeking out from the corner of the Obelisk dorm.

"We were invited. We're just getting it to go." Jesse said.

"And with all that grub who's gonna miss a few dozen steaks?" Jaden asked.

"Uh, guys. I think we've been spotted." Alexis said.

The wind picked up and blew their hair around them as they looked over to see two helicopters with these pad things being hung down from them.

"Nah, they're just there lifting the food in." Jesse said as the group walked out.

"Food shmood. That's Chazz." Syrus said.

"Yeah and that's the kid who left me off his guest list and I smell a duel." Jaden said.

The group all ran off to get a closer look as it seemed as though the two rich boys were getting ready for their duel at the moment.

Impmon was also up there with Chazz.

"A duel in mid-air?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Jaden said.

It appeared that Adrian had cloud style cards, some gaining power due to the atmosphere, but Chazz wasn't giving up so easily.

As the duel raged on, Chazz's Crest started to glow and send a light through the dark of the night as Impmon then digivolved into Beelzemon, who looked like a demon biker and he had to jump down off of the pad before his weight unstable the plane and made Chazz fall to his doom.

Beelzemon joined the Digidestinds as they watched the duel rage on, Dai cheering wildly for the child of Determination as she danced around with Ruby, BD and Kuriboh.

Chazz was having a better advantage when he brought out his favoured triple threat, the Ojama Brothers.

During the duel, Chazz was going on about how Adrian was a spoiled brat that didn't understand the hardships he went through, but then Adrian revealed that he was abandoned in the desert when he was a kid and was adopted by his new father Gilbert Geko.

Adrian's new cloud monster destroyed the Ojamas and sent Chazz falling down into the lake under him, but Beelzemon jumped over and caught him, standing up in the water that was up to his waist.

"Still think you're so high and mighty? 'Cause from here it looks like you couldn't get any lower, Princeton. You're washed up." Adrian called down to the child of Determination.

"Uh, hey, Chazz? Are you all right?" Syrus asked.

"What do you think?!" Chazz yelled over at him as Beelzemon walked out of the lake.

"On the bright side, you made your Crest glow and Impmon digivolved." V-Mon said.

"Yeah, I guess." The raven said as he was set down and admired his partner.

"Hey, I'm blast time beautiful an' don't you forget it." Beelzemon said as he twirled one of his guns around his finger with a smirk.

Just then, Adrian's bio-band flashed orange as he fell unconscious.

"Adrian!" Jaden called as Renamon jumped up and gathered the boy up in her arms and jumped down with him.

"Those bio-bands are bad news." Mikemon hissed.

They all went to check on the people who were invited to Adrian's party and they were all passed out from the duels they were in.

Dai ran over to Blair and her friend Marcel, who was a French boy, and held them both while Jaden quickly called his family medics.

(In the morning…)

The 80 unconscious students, including Adrian, were all being carted off by the Kaiba medics, Joe and Gomamon being among them.

"I know school can put you to sleep, but this is ridiculous." Jaden said.

"You're tellin' me." Gomamon said.

"All of them have been zapped by their energy. How is that even possible?" the child of Reliability asked as she checked over the medical charts.

"It's a long story, Joe. Just focus on your work and get my kohai back to her full strength." Dai said as she sent a worried look over to Blair.

"Right." Joe nodded, then noticed that the female leader was holding hands with the new Digidestind.

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

"Boyfriend." V-Mon and Mikemon confirmed.

"Tai and Matt and going to freak." Gomamon laughed as the duo of Reliability went back to checking on the students.

Fontane, Crowler and Bonapart were watching the students getting carted off, the French man gasping in shock when he saw Marcel, his own nephew being among the group.

Not only that, but Sheppard had left.

Things just kept going downhill.

To be continued…


	8. Another evil teacher and sob story

"They turned the school gym into an infirmary? This is getting out of hand." Syrus said.

He, Dai, Jaden, Jesse, Hasselberry, Alexis and the digimon were all staring down at the group of students who were being taken care of by a medical team since they were zapped of their energy.

"You said it half-pint. The students are dropping faster than cow pies." Hassleberry said.

"And Viper's nowhere to be found. What are we gonna do?" Jaden asked.

(Later on…)

"Are you kidding?! What do you mean Sheppard's gone?" The cousins yelled.

"I mean he just up and left. He hit the high road, hounded the pavement." Crowler said.

"Bid this place adieu." Bonapart said.

"He picked a heck of a time to go AWOL. In case you haven't noticed, we've got a school full of casualties on our hands." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, these survival duels have to stop." Jesse said.

"And who do you suggest should stop them?" Crowler asked.

He and Bonapart jumped when Jesse pointed at them.

"That's right, boys. Time for you two step up to the plate. Things are gettin' out of hand. You're the grown-ups here, right? Do somethin' grown uppish." Jesse said.

"Like what? We're powerless. Go bother Viper. He's the one who's been making all the decisions around here." Bonapart said as he was still clinging to Crowler's waist.

Pathetic little wimp.

"Hello, don't you realize? Viper's causing all this." Alexis said.

"You did figure that out right?" Jim asked.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again; this is why children are chosen to save the world and not adults." Dai said.

"Uh, of course we did. Only an imbecile wouldn't know that. In fact, we were about to suggest you find him." Bonapart said.

"That's right and we'll stay right here in case Sheppard comes back." Crowler chuckled nervously.

The sliding electronic doors then opened to show Fontane.

"It's Adrian. Somehow he just woke up." She said.

"What?" Jaden asked as everyone turned to her.

The group all then went off to the Obelisk's room to see him lying down under the covers in his own bedroom.

"Talk about a quick recovery. Wish I could say the same for everyone else." Hassleberry said.

"It takes a lot to keep me down. Jaden, I figured out what's causing all this. Our bio-bands." Adrian said as he held up his wrist with the band on it.

That was clearly stating the obvious, but Dai held her tongue.

"We already figured that out." Renamon said.

"Yeah, but there's more. I did some research and Viper's not just draining our energy to make us weak. I know this sounds crazy, but according to the evidence I found, he's collecting our energy and storing it somewhere." Adrian said.

"Hey Jim, that might explain those weird vibes you were picking up." Jesse said.

"Well, that settles it, soldiers. Time to locate the enemy." Hassleberry said.

"I could make that real easy for ya. A few nights ago, I saw Viper and Brody walking around in the woods. I followed them until they disappeared into some abandoned laboratory." Adrian said.

"We know that place." Jaden said as he and Dai shared a look.

"Yeah, the animal lab where you battled Wheeler the monkey. Man, was that a weird episode. I don't get it. Why would Viper wanna go there?" Syrus asked.

"Simple; who would think to look for him in that place?" Jaden pointed out.

"Good point, Serge." Hassleberry said.

"You said you saw Axel? He must be in on it too." Alexis said.

"They both came from West Academy. It wouldn't shock me if they were in cahoots." Hassleberry said.

"A'right. Let's skedaddle. We've got work to do." Jesse said.

"Let's do this." The other students said while Adrian smiled tiredly.

The group all then went off to go searching, but Dai sent Adrian an accusing look since she was sure he was up to something.

She didn't trust him at all.

(Later…)

"Hey, mate, you look worried." Jim said looking back at Hassleberry.

"Who, me? Well, uh, remember what happened last time." The dino boy said.

"Of course I do and if it happens again, you're in good hands." The Aussie said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Jim." Hassleberry smiled.

"Viper's hideout dead ahead." Jaden said.

"It is?" Hassleberry said.

There stood the old building right at the end of the path they had taken.

They all walked forward ready to take on Viper and have him explain himself for his crimes…if Dai didn't get her hands on him and beat him within an inch of his life first.

They went inside the building, checking all over the place for where Viper could be.

"This place could've at least been fixed up a bit." V-Mon said.

"No kidding. This place is a mess." Dai said.

The ceiling had some holes in it as the floors looked rotten and filthy and there were cobwebs around the lights.

After a few minutes of searching, they found Jesse and Mikemon.

"Find anythin'?" Jesse asked.

"Nope." Dai shook her head.

"Hey, what about that?" Mikemon asked pointing at something.

They turned and there was an old elevator.

There was talking up ahead, so they knew that Jaden and the others were around.

"Guys!" Jesse called.

"There's a down button." He said as everyone else came running over and saw the elevator.

"But we're on the ground floor." Syrus said.

"Must be an underground basement." Hasselberry said.

"Uh, all basements are underground." Alexis pointed out.

Jim kneeled down and held out his device and it started making that strange noise as the needle shook.

"Hold on, mates. I'm picking up a disturbance." He said.

"Besides Hasselberry's breath?" Alexis quipped making MarineAngemon shake his head.

"There's one way to find out. Let's head down." Jaden said.

"Not so fast, Jay. We don't even know if that elevator's in service." Jesse said as he walked over.

"So much for wishful thinkin'." Jesse commented as the elevator moved down.

Dai pulled out her D-3 as her Crest glowed.

"Digi port; open!" she called.

Right before them, a portal opened up leading to the Digital World.

"What's this about?" Jim asked.

"The digimon are going to the Digital World. I don't trust Viper and I don't want the digimona round him. I'd things get out of hand, then I'll bring them back." Dai explained.

Renamon, V-Mon and Lucemon all nodded at that as they walked through the portal without complaint since they knew what this was about when they saw Jaden and Dai's eyes.

They needed to do this on their own without special help like they handled everything last year.

"All right. Good luck everyone." MarineAngemon said as he kissed Alexis' cheek and flew through the portal.

"I guess it's time to see my natural roots. Bye, Jesse. I'll see you soon." Mikemon said as his partner hugged her.

When the digimon were all gone, Dai closed up the portal.

"I hope we'll be fine on our own." Syrus sighed sadly.

"Come on, we managed the Society of Light without them. We can do it this year. Besides, Kotemon needs some new friends." Jaden said.

Poor Kotemon had been depressed ever since Bastion had left and turned his back on his destiny.

"Hope you're right." Jesse sighed as he took his girlfriend's hand in his.

He felt a bit nervous at not having Mikemon around him, but at least his Beasts were with him.

"Hey, look!" Syrus gasped as the walls turned into windows that showed off trees.

"What's the deal? How did we get outside again?" Jaden asked.

"Uh, guys? Something tells me we're not outside. This is part of the research facility." Alexis said.

The elevator stopped and the group all walked out to see the place looked like an artificial forest with some birds and squirrels.

"I've never seen a simulator design as realistic." Jim said.

"Focus." Hasselberry said.

"Yeah, this is no time to enjoy the view. Let's move out. Matter-a fact, the best thing to do is divide and conquer." Jesse said.

"Yeah." Jaden said.

"Oldest trick, but always works." Dai said.

"Oy." Jim nodded.

"First we need to synchronize our watches so we can rendezvous." Hasselberry said.

"Awesome idea. One problem, none of us are wearing watches. Got a back-up plan?" Syrus asked.

"You bet I do. Let's all shout at the same time and hope for the best." The soldier boy said.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

The lights all then went off, making the group look around in confusion.

Alexis went off one way with Hasselberry and Jim while Jaden led Dai, Syrus and Jesse a different way to find a way out of the area and where Viper's lab was.

"We gotta be close." Jesse said.

Jaden and Dai then paused as a voice from their nightmares pounded in their minds.

"_Tag, you're it!"_ it said.

It then giggled as it faded off.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that." Jaden said softly so Jesse and Syrus, who were up ahead, didn't hear.

"You weren't." Dai whimpered as they clung to each other.

A hand then went down on Jaden's shoulder making him jump.

"Surprise." A male voice said.

Turning, the two cousins found one of their old teachers was standing behind them.

He was a man with long black hair, silver eyes behind glasses and wore a purple trench coat.

"So, we meet again." He said with a creepy, lazy smile.

"Hey, are you, uh, wait. Don't tell me. Professor Stein." Jaden said.

"Right answer for once." He said.

"We had you for Intro to Duel History." Jaden said.

"Started in Egypt 5000 years ago and was played namely by Pharaoh Atem and he had the Millennium Puzzle. He also ended the Shadow Games. He did a sucky job at that considering the fact that we had to deal with them our first year here." Dai said.

Stein cocked an eyebrow at that while Jaden shook his head in amusement of how his cousin acted.

"So, uh, one question; what brings ya to these parts?" Jaden asked Stein.

"How typical. Always looking for the answer. Try thinking." Stein said.

"Can I hit him?" Dai asked giving the teacher a harsh look.

She never liked him freshmen year and she didn't like him in her senior year at all.

"No." Jaden said making her pout in anger.

"On second thought, follow me. You won't be disappointed." Stein said turning and walking off.

"Hold on. So where exactly are we going, teach?" the Slifer King asked.

"On an exciting adventure with bone chilling surprises around every corner." The man said as he continued to walk.

"Gee, you make it sound so thrilling." Jaden quipped.

The Slifer King and Ra Queen both ran off to follow the man, but Dai was eyeing his neck and arms to hit his pressure points if he tried anything on them.

"So, uh, you give any interesting lectures in history lately?" Jaden asked.

"Glad you asked. I led an exhilarating talk on dueling in the post palerific era of modern day effect." Stein said.

All this was said with a lazy tone that made Dai think back to her old math teacher from Odaiba elementary.

"Huh?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, you're thinking 'how can a civilization that predates the Neolithic revolution can pass time as multi-faceted as Duel Monsters?'" Stein said.

The cousins looked confused by this as they had no idea what most of it meant.

"Actually, I was thinking about cheeseburgers." The child of Darkness said.

"We're here. I deduce that you're looking for Professor Thelonius Viper. He's just behind that door." Stein said.

He had stopped them at a metal bridge that led to a metal door that looked like it came out of a clichéd sci fi movie.

"Yeah? Thanks." Jaden said.

The cousins then ran across the bridge as they wanted to get away from their old teacher and find Viper and their friends soon.

They then tried to pry the doors open, but they wouldn't budge.

"By now I'm sure you realize it's locked. Duel me and I'll let you in." Stein said.

"Why are all of the teachers at this mother f-ing school evil?" the child of Miracles asked in anger.

"Duel you? No thanks." Jaden said.

He had to admit with his cousin, all of these teachers trying to kill them in the past three years was just insane.

Can't they ever get a break?

One year without saving the world would be nice, but no, not them, they had to save the world far too many times.

"Come on, Jaden. Where's your sense of adventure? In fact, where's you bio-band?" Stein asked as he lifted his own wrist to show his own.

"I took it off. We know what they do." Jaden said.

"Well, that's too bad. You'll need one for the duel." Stein said as he pulled a bio-band out of his coat pocket.

"Not gonna happen!" Dai snarled.

"The student at this school are have their lives drained away from neglecting their studies and I blame you two for their downfall." Stein said.

This stunned the cousins as the man threw off his purple coat to reveal a green blazer under it.

"Hang on a sec. What did we ever do, bro?" Jaden asked.

Besides risk their lives to save everyone.

"On the contrary, it's what you didn't do, Judai. Like staying awake in class to set an example." Stein said.

"Uh, well you have to admit, you do have a hypnotic voice." Jaden said as the bio-band was thrown at him.

He put it on knowing he had no other choice and Dai was glaring with distain at the band and teacher as her cousin got his duel disk and deck ready.

"Thank you, but this isn't about me. You're nothing but a negative influence and it ends here." Stein said.

And so the duel began.

It was a difficult duel since Stein stole Jaden's monsters and even confessed to working for Viper.

The man had convinced him that he was failing as a teacher and that Jaden was the cause of it all.

Everyone was soon following the Slifer King's example as they nodded off into sleep during Stein's lessons, all except for Alexis, but she soon joined the crowd.

Jaden stepped up to his cousin's defense and stated that she wasn't as much of a slacker as she used to be since she had been promoted, but Stein didn't care for that.

He was too lost in the lies Viper told him and rammed into his mind to even care.

The man was a pathetic idiot and the Ra Queen had no problem stating it.

Viper then sent a hologram message to show that Alexis was trapped somewhere in danger, tempting Jaden to lose or else Alexis will be drowned.

Even Stein was yelling along with the cousins to setting the Obelisk Queen free, but the teacher was convinced to keep going.

On the hologram, they saw Jim and Shirley emerge from a broken wall and helped Alexis out, making Dai and Jaden sigh in relief, so the Slifer King could keep on going without worry for his friend.

Stein then told a sob story of how he overworked himself when he was a young duellists and his own special card, Scar Knight, became hardened just like Stein did as they both were shunned by everyone after they got weak from it all.

This just made Dai roll her eyes while Jaden shrugged it off.

Everyone had a sob story that they used for why they were doing terrible things, it was so lame.

In the end, Stein made his monster self-destruct so that eh and Jaden both lost, but Jaden played a trap that protected him and Stein was the one who lost.

Stein's energy was drained away as he fell off the bridge and down into the pit, Jaden's bio-band glowing as it drained away his energy.

"Jay!" Dai called as he fell to the ground.

She ran over and pulled him into her arms as she held him, hoping to wake him up.

While he was out, that voice was pounding in his mind with laughter.

"_Jaden…I've missed you so much, but soon you and Dai will be all mine again."_

To be continued…


	9. Trapper

"Jaden, wake up!" Dai called as she shook her cousin.

He was still sleeping from when his energy was taken away, but he wasn't moving, though thankfully he was breathing.

She moaned in worry as she placed her hand over his forehead and her eyes filled with tears.

"_Jaden…why don't you play with me anymore?" _the voice rang in Jaden's mind.

He was trapped in a room filled with darkness as he looked around to try and escape.

"_We used to be best friends."_ The voice said.

"_We did?"_ Jaden asked.

"_You and Dai may have forgotten me, but I'd never forget you two."_ the voice said as the eyeball opened up in front of him.

"Jaden, wake up!" Dai called.

"Dai!" someone called.

Looking over, she found Jesse and Syrus running over to her and kneeled down at her side.

"What happened?" Syrus gasped asked.

"Long story." Dai sighed.

"Man, this can't be good." Jesse said as he kneeled down next to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm gonna go find the others for help. I'll be back soon." Syrus said as he took off.

Dai watched him go in worry in case another one of Viper's goons get him.

"Uh, earth to Jaden." Jesse called nsapping Dai out of her worry for the boy who used to call her Big Sis and turned her attention back to her 'twin'.

"Rise and shine. There's no sleepin' on the job." Jesse said.

Jaden then blinked his eyes open to see Jesse and Dai smiling down at him.

"Wait, what happened?" he asked.

"You dueled Professor Stein when he forced the bio-band on you and then you passed out." Dai explained.

"Hey wasn't Syrus here too?" Jaden asked.

"Yep but he was so worried about cha, he ran off to find help." He explained.

"Sounds good. Hold on; with Viper out there, no one's safe." Jaden frowned.

Beside them, the door was opened and ready for them to walk on inside to find the man that had caused all of this trouble.

"We were right. Viper's been stealing our energy…and it ends now." Jaden said as he tried to push himself up.

He grunted in pain as he was still suffering from having his energy zapped away from him.

"Jay!" Jesse gasped as he held the boy by the shoulders.

"What you need now is rest and don't worry 'cause if it comes down to it I'll face Viper by myself." He said with a determined grin.

Jaden and Dai gave him worried looks since they weren't too fond of the idea at all.

"Thanks Jess, but I get the feeling its Dai and I that Viper wants." Jaden said making Jesse gasp while Dai glared.

"Isn't everyone after us?" she asked as her cousin gave a grin.

She did have a good point there.

"Huh?" Jesse asked confused.

"You know us. For some reason, we're magnets for power hungry loonies." Jaden said with a chuckle.

It had to be because of who their parents were.

After all Yugi, Joey and Seto were involved with the Shadow Games for about five years so it made sense for their children to be targeted by evil forces next.

"Ah, the stories we could tell. Like one time-"Jaden was then cut off by a strange sound.

"Hold that thought. Listen." Jesse said.

"Listen to what?" Jaden asked.

"Someone's out there." Jesse said.

"Ah, is it Viper? I told ya he was close by." Jaden said.

"It's someone else." Jesse said.

"Who?" Jaden asked.

"If it's Adrian or Axel, I'll kill them. I knew those guys couldn't be trusted the second I saw 'em." Dai said.

The two males shook their heads in amusement at this.

"No, it's someone I've been lookin' for a long time." Jesse said with narrowed eyes.

"Someone's stalking us. It's a duelist I met years ago." He said.

He then told them how when he was just walking around his home town he found a Duel Spirit just floating around looking worried, so he followed it to find a kid was passed out with his deck flung all around him like he had been attacked.

"A kid?" Jaden asked.

"Yep." Jesse nodded.

He had then gone over to check on the boy, who woke up and told Jesse that a man stole his best card and he won the duel from the boy.

The boy then told him how the card wasn't even powerful, but it was special because his dad had given it to him and it brought him luck.

This man was called Trapper; someone uses a deck full of stolen cards.

Jesse then promised that he would help the boy get his card back.

"But I never did find 'im. I came close a few times, but Trapper caught on pretty quickly and always stayed one step ahead. Now this may sound crazy, but I saw him down here." Jesse said.

"You sure?" Jaden asked.

Someone then gave an evil laugh.

"Is that…?" Jaden trailed off.

"Yep. I'd know that laugh anywhere." Jesse said as he stood up and ran over to the door to get a better look.

"_Oh, get up gents."_ Sapphire Pegasus said as he appeared.

"_It's feeding time and I smell fresh meat."_ Topaz Tiger said as he then pounced.

"Wait!" Jesse called.

A whip was lashed out then.

Sapphire saw this and pushed Topaz out of the way and was hit by the whip instead, getting electrocuted which made Dai gasp from the sight.

"Oh, not my Pegasus!" Jesse cried as Jaden stood up and looked over to see what was happening.

"What's goin' on? Is it Trapper?" Jaden asked.

"The one and only." Jesse said.

Trapper was a man on a motorcycle that fired off a sphere that trapped Sapphire inside of it.

"No!" Jesse gasped.

"No way, bro! He can trap Spirits too?" Jaden asked.

"Your little pony's mine now." Trapper smirked.

He then drove off, pulling the trapped Sapphire with him down into the door that led further into the lab.

"Tiger, come on back, boy!" Jesse called.

Topaz faded away, returning to the deck while Jesse turned to the cousins.

"Jaden, Dai, stay here. He's mine." Jesse said as he ran off after the man.

"Jesse!" Dai called.

"Wait! Jesse! Wait, be…careful." Jaden called as he grunted and fell to his knees.

Dai was at his side then, checking on him and he then passed out in her arms making her gasp as she brushed his hair out of his face with a look of worry on her face.

"Oh, Ju-chan…" she whispered sadly.

Shaking her head, she then stood up after setting him down gently.

"Digi Port: Open!" she cried holding up her D-3.

The portal opened up then, all of the digimon that belonged to the dueling Digidestinds coming out.

"Jaden!" Renamon cried running to her partner and holding him tenderly in her arms.

"What happened around here?" MarineAngemon asked.

"A lot. Lucemon, you and MarineAngemon go find Alexis, Syrus, Jim and Hassleberry." Dai said.

The two Celestials nodded as they took to the air and flew off.

"What do we do?" Mikemon asked.

"You and V-Mon come with me. We're catching up to Jesse and Trapper." Dai said.

"That man's here? I should've know. The snake hired the slime." Mikemon hissed.

"We'll get him. Renamon, you just stay here and take care of Jaden. We'll be back soon." V-Mon smiled.

Renamon nodded.

"V-Mon digivolve to…XV-MON!"

Mikemon and Dau hopped up on XV-Mon's shoulders and he flew off down the tunnel, searching for the two southerners that were dueling each other.

They arrived just in time to see a dog Duel Monster named Blast Hound taking out Jesse's Life Points and he fell down.

"JESSE!" Mikemon cried.

Jesse looked up to see the blue dragon, Trapper doing the same as he looked them all over.

"Mikemon, you're here." Jesse smiled as the cat jumped down and ran over to him as XV-Mon landed next to him.

"Well, looks like your party came just in time to watch ya lose." Trapper taunted.

"Hey, you old bat! Shut your trap or I'll shut it for ya!" Dai yelled at him, but he just laughed.

"I doubt a pretty thing like you could do me harm." He said.

XV-Mon quickly grabbed his partner before she stormed over and beat Trapper into a pulp for underestimating her.

"Jesse, get back up and beat this guy before I kill him myself." She snarled.

Nodding at this, Jesse pushed himself back up and went straight into the duel.

During the duel, Trapper confessed that he was hunting the Rainbow Dragon's Spirit and he knew where the tablet of the beast was hidden much to the shock of everyone there.

It was located in a place called the Valley of the World.

Trapper said he was going to use the Crystal Beasts to find the Rainbow Dragon and rule the world because of it, but Jesse, thinking back to when Pegasus first showed him the cards and they chose him, said that the Beasts were his family and he wouldn't let Trapper use them.

This made his Crest glow and Mikemon then digivolved for the first time into her Champion form, Bastmon.

Everyone was surprised by this, but smiled as Jesse continued on with the duel and when he was winning, Dai and Bastmon held hands as they bounced around cheering while XV-Mon just laughed and cheered.

Trapper then grew cocky and pulled out a card, one that he had stolen from that little boy a few years ago.

The poor little monster, Jerry Bean Man, looked so scared and upset.

This made Jesse mad and demanded why he had it, which made Trapper reveal that he had stolen it from the kid just to get Jesse's attention so Trapper would have a chance to get the Crystal Beasts.

He then threatened Jesse to throw the duel or else he would rip up Jelly Beam Man's card which made them all gasp in fear and outrage.

Jesse didn't attack and let Trapper have a go to attack him which got on Dai's nerves, the man capturing Topaz in a trap just like Amber and Amethyst were in, Jesse losing Life Points as he got whipped by Trapper.

Bastmon was hissing in outrage as she was ready to pounce on the man and tear him apart, but she was held back by XV-Mon.

Trapper then became cruel and decided to just not give Sapphire back and also went to rip up Jelly Bean Man's card, but was stopped by Jaden coming in on Kyuubimon's back, the fox pouncing on the man, pushing him down while Jaden grabbed the card and then the duo of Darkness jumped away to let Jesse finish up his duel.

When Jaden got over to the other side, Dai tackled him into a hug while Bastmon and XV-Mon nodded in appreciation to Kyuubimon.

Jesse then drew the card Sapphire Pegasus and tried to play it, but the winged horse didn't appear since his spirit was trapped in the container which made Trapper laugh and taunt him that the horse wouldn't return, but Jesse called on him again making Sapphire glow and he broke the case, returning to his Master's side happily.

The others Beasts were released as they all ganged up on the scared Trapper, using a special power to take out the rest of his Life Points and he fell back, losing the duel.

Jesse panted w bit, revealing that he had been given a bio-band to use for the duel, while his friends all ran over to him.

"You did it Jesse." Jaden smiled.

"Great job." Dai said as she hugged him making him smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without ya." Jesse said to his friends, human and digimon.

"Jesse…" Trapper said making everyone look at him, the digimon snarling.

"You were right. I was once like you before I started trappin'. I had an unbreakable bond with my monsters, but one day, they was taken away. I found a trapper's spirit every time I dueled, hopin' I could fill the void, then I met a man named Viper." Trapepr revealed.

"You met Viper?" Jesse asked.

"And trusted him?" XV-Mon asked.

"What a moron." Bastmon sighed while Kyuubimon shook her head.

Jaden and Jesse gave them all disapproving looks, but Dai was indifferent since she agreed with them.

Also, after nearly seven years, hearing someone's sob story of why they traveled down the road of vengeance and evil became a total bore.

"Yeah and he promised me that if I helped him out, I could get my hands on the ultimate spirit. If I wanted, the Rainbow Dragon could be all mine. So I took him up on his offer." Trapper said.

"You tell us where Viper is." Jesse demanded.

His bio-band then started to glow orange along with Trappers, they energy getting drained and flooding away to wherever Viper was storing it all.

"I'm sorry…" Trapper rasped before he passed out.

Then, the spirits of the monsters he had trapped all appeared and surrounded him, there was a bright white light that shone over him and then he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Jaden asked.

"He just plum disappeared." Jesse said as he tried to walk, but winced in pain, so Dai was at his side to help him.

"Jesse, you OK? Let us help." Jaden said.

"Jesse, please try to relax." Bastmon chided.

He was huffing as he tried to steady his breathing, clinging to his girlfriend as he tried to calm down.

"It's cool. I'll be OK. What do ya say we go hunt down Viper and put an end to all of this?" Jesse asked.

"All right, but first let's go find the others. We gotta make sure that nothing's happened to them." Jaden said.

**Happy birthday, Artemis Yuki daughter of Johan!**


End file.
